Une amnésique à Yuei
by Kaze D Cam
Summary: Ce midi là, une fillette de sept ans débarque à Yuei. D'où vient-elle ? Même elle ne le sait pas… Réussira-t-elle à se faire une place dans la classe A ? "Ça fait bizarre, d'être avec des grands du lycée…"
1. Chapter 1

Les élèves étaient de retour. Le camp d'été et les évènements qui avaient suivis avaient été particulièrement éprouvants, comme par exemple la capture d'un élève de Yuei, Katsuki Bakugo, ou encore le choc qu'avait éprouvé toute la population suite à la découverte de la réelle apparence d'All Might. D'ailleurs, vis à vis de la population, tout les civils s'inquiétaient de la très probable reprise des vilains en termes de criminalités, malgré la protection des autres héros, comme le nouveau numéro un : Todoroki Enji, sous le nom de héro de Endeavor.

En soit, il n'était pas faible, mais il subissait la comparaison entre lui et All Might depuis le terrible combat contre All For One. Aux yeux de tous, Endeavor était loin derrière All Might.

Les deux héros, bien que très puissants, dégageaient une aura radicalement différentes entre elles.

Outre ces préoccupations, les professeurs avaient commencé à mettre en place un internat, car ils avaient émis l'hypothèse d'un potentiel traitre dans la classe ou parmi les autres professeurs.

Durant la construction de l'internat et de la gestion des papiers administratifs, sans oublier les réunions parents-profs à organiser, du côté des élèves, les cours avaient repris normalement.

Lors de la pause, tout les étudiants étaient à présent dans le réfectoire pour manger. Le meilleur moment de la journée pour certains, tandis ce que pour d'autres, c'était simplement un passage obligatoire à devoir supporter le bruit de tout les lycéens réunis, voir même parfois des batailles de bouffe.

À la table de Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida et Ochako Uraraka, l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Ils discutaient tranquillement de la dernière intervention de leur professeur d'histoire, Midnight, lord d'une attaque de vilains.

\- C'est sûr que son alter est pratique dans ce genre de situation… continua la brune.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'arrêt de All Might. Les vilains vont surement en profiter, même si il reste Endeavor, répondit Tenya.

\- Peut-être mai-

C'est alors qu'une lumière presque aveuglante s'illumina et un grand fracas retentit dans tout le réfectoire, coupant le garçon aux cheveux verts dans sa phrase. Un sursaut prit les adolescents de court alors que chacun de retournait vivement dans la direction du bruit.

\- Faite attention, c'est une intruse ! alerta un étudiant de la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du lieu précis de l'agitation. Effectivement, un groupe d'élèves avaient quitté leur table pour s'en éloigner et un rassemblement s'était créé autour de celle-ci. Tout le monde cherchait du regard l'intruse en question et effectivement, une fillette d'environ sept ans semblait paniquée et observait constamment autour d'elle, paraissant être prise dans un immense sentiment de nervosité.

Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, d'une couleur bleue ciel où les pointes se fondaient en un bleu un peu plus foncé, ondulant très légèrement. Le bleu ciel du haut de ses cheveux se retrouvaient dans ses iris. Ses vêtements, étaient cachés par un long manteau noir de jais qui frottait presque jusqu'au sol.

Elle n'avait pas l'air agressive, plutôt perdue. Mais le fait que tout le monde commençaient à s'agiter accentua sa panique.

\- S-s'il vous plai-...

Elle s'arrêta nette, totalement paniquée. Son regard observait les lieux avec panique. Tout le monde lui lança brusquement des questions qui se fondèrent dans le brouhaha général. Elle ne pu que reconnaitre de vagues "Qui es tu ?!" ou encore des cris d'alertes comme "Ne vous approchez pas, son alter est peut-être dangereux !"

Mais elle même ne comprenait rien. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une porte derrière elle.

Surement la sortie !

Elle secoua la tête et commença à courir vers celle-ci, aucun élève ne la bloquant comme elle était suffisamment proche et qu'aucun n'entrait ou sortait.

Mais les lycéens n'allaient pas la laisser filer comme ça.

\- Rattrapez là ! lancèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

Les élèves de la filière héroïque se sentirent d'autant plus concernés par ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'attaquer sans leur permis provisoire, qui plus est une petite de cet âge. mais rien ne pouvait les empêcher de la rattraper sans la blesser. C'est donc ce garçon aux cheveux rouges, Kirishima Eijiro, qui tenta de la rattraper. Avec sa force, il n'aurait aucun mal à la tenir.

Il couru hors de la foule pour lui bloquer le passage et tenta d'intercepter sa course. Seulement, lorsqu'il tenta de lui saisir les deux bras, ses yeux perdirent la jeune fille de vue. Dans un mouvement extrêmement rapide, elle avait réussit à le prendre de court et passer en dessous de lui.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

Et pourtant, elle était passée.

Visiblement, elle savait profiter de sa taille et de son agilité de fillette.

Elle profita encore de l'effet de surprise qu'elle venait de provoquer pour reprendre sa course, à une vitesse "normale".

Elle passa la porte qui menait à un couloir, comptant fuir et sortir du bâtiment dès qu'elle trouverait la sortie.

C'était sans compter la glace qui vint créer un mur devant elle, bloquant son chemin. Prenant peur, elle recula lentement du mur de glace à présent formé devant elle, ne voulant pas ressentir le froid qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle sentit une main lui saisir la nuque par derrière.

Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé.

\- N'utilise pas ton alter, ou ton cou finira gelé.

L'adolescent aux yeux bicolores se servit de son excellente maitrise sur son alter et fit refroidir sa main sans pour autant en faire sortir de la glace. La fillette ne bougea plus d'un pouce en sentant la fraicheur dans son cou.

\- S'il te plais, ne me fais rien, je vais sortir…

Évidemment, Shoto Todoroki ne lui ferais rien. Il n'avait pas son permis provisoire et cette petite était déjà suffisamment terrifiée. Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le lui faire savoir.

Il créa un second mur de glace pour que les élèves du self ne le dérange pas.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? reprit le garçon auprès de la petite.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Le lycéen prit un air septique. Comment ça elle ne savait pas ? Voudrait-elle feinter ?

\- ...Tu es sûre que tu me dis la vérité ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Juré…

Shoto fit fondre la glace qu'il avait créer pour la bloquer alors que des professeurs arrivèrent. Aisawa activa son alter par reflexe sur la fillette aux cheveux bleus alors qu'il la captura avec ses bandelettes. Elle ne cherchait pas à se débattre. Elle avait trop peur pour ça. Midnight s'occupa de gérer les élèves et leur ordonna de retourner bien sagement à leur table.

* * *

La fillette était là, dans le bureau du principal, avec Nezu, Aisawa et All Might, sous sa forme fébrile maintenant définitive. Shoto Todoroki avait laissé la petite aux adultes. Son manteau avait été retiré pour pouvoir lui attacher les poignets. Sous celui-ci, elle portait une robe légère, bleu marine aux bordures blanches. On lui avait passé des menottes fabriquées par la filière d'assistance qui bloquait l'alter encore inconnu de la gamine. Néanmoins, Aisawa la retenait toujours avec ses bandelettes, par prudence.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je ne sais pas… répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas… Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici… ajouta-t-elle, tête baissée.

Aisawa fixa un instant All Might. Son manteau avait été fouillé. Rien, pas de carte d'identité, pas de téléphone. Mais pas non plus d'objets d'espionnages.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? continua Eraser Head.

\- Vraiment rien… Je vous le jure… Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle. Je me suis retrouvée je ne sais pas comment dans cette pièce, là où tout le monde mangeait, mais je ne me souviens de rien d'avant… Je ne sais même pas où c'est, ici. J'ai juste voulu m'enfuir parce que tout le monde me traitais d'intruse et se méfiait de moi.

Le langage assez "enfantin" surprit légèrement les deux adultes mais aucun ne firent la remarque. All Might semblait scanner la fillette, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Aisawa soupira mais reprit :

\- C'est vraiment la pire chose à faire de s'enfuir quand on se fait traiter d'intruse… Enfin bon… Tu te souviens de ton alter ?

\- Mon quoi…?

La surprise des deux adultes grimpèrent un peu plus. Avait-elle même oublié l'existence des alters ? Aisawa voulait vérifier quelque chose.

\- Dis moi gamine, tu sais qui est cette personne ? demanda-t-il en pointant All Might du pouce.

La jeune fille détailla le blond du regard. Ses yeux se plissaient comme si elle ne comprenait pas et finit par hocher négativement la tête.

Le professeur soupira et retira ses menottes. En tant que héro professionnel, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire… Mais franchement. Il avait apprit à décerner le mensonge. Et là, il voyait bien que cette gamine ne comprenait rien et qu'elle n'était pas venue chercher des ennuis…

Cependant autre chose l'ennuyait : son amnésie. Elle serait donc incapable de rentrer chez elle ou même de retrouver un proche pour l'aider, comme elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

\- Hm, je vois, conclu le proviseur après avoir entendu la version de l'histoire d'Aisawa. Il reprit néanmoins d'un air calme. Je m'appelle Nezu,  
je suis le principal de ce lycée, Yuei.

\- Enchantée… Je voudrais bien vous dire qui je suis mais je ne me souviens pas… répondit la petite. Hum, un "lycée" ? répéta-t-elle, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Oui, un lycée réputé pour sa filière héroïque d'ailleurs. Là où sont formés des super-héros, continua Nezu avec son air gentil habituel pour ne pas brusquer la petite qui semblait suffisamment stressée.

\- Des… "Héros" ?

\- Oui, des héros. Ils protègent les civils des gens mal intentionnés comme les vilains.

\- Les vilains…? C'est eux, les méchants ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. répondit la petite créature.

Pour le coup, même Nezu sembla un peu surprit par le langage enfantin et l'amnésie aggravée de la petite.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête et de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Le proviseur demanda à Aisawa d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Les deux adultes lui expliquèrent la situation et elle examina brièvement la tête et le bas de la nuque de la jeune fille, mais ne trouva aucune trace de choc ou de coup qu'elle aurait pu potentiellement recevoir.

\- Tu saurais me dire quelle jour nous sommes ? demanda-t-elle.

La bleue hocha négativement la tête.

\- Un souvenir lointain qui te passerais par la tête ?

Elle fit de même.

\- Et, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu faisais avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, il y a quelques minutes ?

La voix de la jeune fille se fit entendre, bien qu'elle parlait tout de même assez bas.

\- Je ne faisait rien, il m'avait attrapé…

Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction du professeur.

\- Monsieur Aisawa. compléta Nezu pour l'informer.

Il était vrai que Aisawa ne lui avait pas dis son nom, mais il pensait qu'elle l'avait en tête vis à vis de son statut de héro professionnel. L'infirmière continua de poser des questions à la jeune fille. Elle voulait surtout identifier le type d'amnésie auquelle l'inconnue était atteinte.

Au bout d'un moment, elle posa son premier diagnostique.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'une amnésie générale, et en vue des réponses qu'elle m'a donné, elle semble avoir oublié tout de sa vie passé à elle, mais en se souvenant encore des principes fondamentaux du quotidien. C'est comme si elle avait vécue d'un point de vue extérieure sans souvenirs de sa propre existence. Les souvenirs de son passé doivent lui être bloqués. Mais il y a autre chose.

Elle prit un air plus sérieux et les deux adultes l'écoutèrent attentivement. La jeune fille elle même l'écoutait avec un espoir d'en apprendre plus sur elle même.

\- En vue des réponses qu'elle m'a donné, je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle ne soit pas du coté des vilains.

Un sursaut prirent les deux adultes alors que l'infirmière continua.

\- Elle sait ce qu'est un héro. Mais c'est comme si elle n'était sûre de rien. Comme si toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait étaient d'un point de vue d'une vilaine, et en même temps elle en donne parfois des avis contradictoires. même si elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée.

Aisawa se tourna vers la fillette pour la détaillé. Comment une gamine de ce gabarit pouvait potentiellement être dans l'autre camp ? Elle n'avait rien d'une vilaine. Son caractère même semblait opposé à celui qu'on attendrait d'une personne mal intentionnée : Elle semblait tout timide de ne savait pas ou se mettre ni quoi faire de son corps … Sans parler de sa façon de parler enfantine qui donnait l'impression de parler à une enfant sans défense. Ce qui était finalement le cas.

Un silence s'installa, mais fût vite remplacé.

\- Je suis une fille méchante ?

La voix frêle de la fillette avait sonné comme un paradoxe. Tout en elle rejetait la moindre once de malhonnêteté. Elle semblait si fragile, si innocente et,  
même si elle renvoyait ce côté si pure, son point de vue était trouble. Comme si elle avait des avis d'un héro, et d'un vilain en même temps.

L'infirmière profita de la question pour confirmer ses dires, et demanda à la petite :

\- Que pense-tu des héros ?

Elle baissa la tête, révélant un côté assez timide.

\- J'ai… Je sais pas. Nezu m'a dis que c'était des gens bien, mais parfois ils font du mal.

Le silence d'il y a quelques minutes refit surface.

Les adultes purent constater d'eux même l'incertitude de la jeune fille.

\- Du mal ? demanda justement le proviseur.

L'inconnue rebaissa la tête et répondit un faible "Je ne sais pas… "

Monsieur Aisawa soupira. Il précisa à l'infirmière que la jeune fille n'avait plus souvenir de son alter non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sensé faire d'elle, à présent ?


	2. Chapter 2

Aisawa entra dans la salle de classe, soupirant légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le proviseur avait inclut une gamine de sept ans à assister à des cours d'apprentis héros destinés aux secondes. Même dans cette situation, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Ses élèves et lui même n'étaient pas là pour jouer les baby-sitters.

Et il allait devoir expliquer ça à la classe…

\- Bon les gosses, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi. La gamine elle va assister à vos cours. Vos cours d'apprentis héros… Pour le reste elle sera pas là.

Des cris d'étonnement retentirent dans toute la salle.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Denki.

\- Directive du proviseur… Répondit monsieur Aisawa.

Momo se leva de sa chaise pour parler.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec l'étonnement de mes camarades, pourquoi on devrait accueillir une inconnue dans notre classe ?

\- Nan mais c'est surtout pourquoi elle vient que dans les cours amusants et pas dans cours scolaires ?! C'est injuste ! Continua l'électrique.

\- Je suis d'accord ! Répondit Mina.

Monsieur Aisawa soupira.

\- Il y a une raison à tout ça, elle est potentiellement une vilaine.

Cette fois, c'est des plaintes de désapprobations qui s'élevèrent dans la salle.

\- C'est mort ! Râla Katsuki.

Shoto plissa les yeux alors qu'Izuku prit la parole :

\- Elle n'est pas dangereuse au moins ?

Aisawa soupira.

\- Elle est amnésique. Elle se souvient même pas de son alter et je vous rappelle que c'est une gosse de sept ans. Si il n'y a que ça pour vous inquiéter je remet votre capacité à agir lorsque vous croiserez un vilain du niveau de Tomura Shigaraki. Pour finir, ç'est justement parce qu'elle ne se souvient de rien qu'elle vient ici. Elle va apprendre ce qui est considéré criminel ou ce qui ne l'est pas. Tachez de la reprendre et de lui exliquer si elle fait un truc de travers. Elle sera aussi a l'internat avec vous.

Ça embêtait Aisawa tout autant que ses élèves de devoir supporter une gamine, même amnésique, surtout si elle se révélait être une vilaine. Mais il fallait avoué qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et le compromis que cette gamine avait accepter avec le proviseur était la seule solution pour elle.

Alors que tout le monde refusait la petite elle entra dans la salle en compagnie du proviseur, elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle. Ses menottes avait été remplacé par un bracelet qui annulait son alter encore inconnu.

\- Bonjour ! Voici Tsuko, comme Monsieur Aisawa à du vous l'expliquer, elle restera avec vous durant les cours de la filière héroïque.

Le professeur lui indiqua un bureau vide, au fond de la classe, derrière Momo. Une fois à sa place, elle ressentit un léger malaise.

 _"Ça fait un peu bizarre_ … se disait-elle. _D'être dans une classe de grands…_ " Elle voulait pouvoir détailler les élèves pendant le leur professeur leur donnait des consignes pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu. Le professeur donnait effectivement des consignes tendit que le proviseur retournait dans bureau.

Certains écoutaient sagement leur professeur.

D'autres étaient juste étonné de la présence de la jeune fille mais ne semblait pas se montrer agressifs pour autant. De toute facon s'ils allaient devoir cohabiter même en internat ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Mais certains élèves dégageait une certaine hostilité.

 _"Nezu m'avais prévenu"_ se disait-elle. _"Les élèves étaient informés et certains risquaient fortement de me surveiller."_

C'était logique, des apprentis-héros n'allait pas souhaiter la bienvenue à une fille qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme vilaine. D'un autre côté, même si on les avait prévenu, elle n'en avait pas le profil, ni l'ambition.

Elle baissa le regard face au regard méprisant que lui envoya un blond du deuxième rang.

Tsuko lâcha un léger soupir et tourna la tête pour observer les autres. Elle reconnu le garçon qui l'avait bloqué dans la glace et fût prise d'angoisse.

Monsieur Aisawa donna les dernières consignes et ordonna aux élèves de se rendre au Gymnase Gamma pour leur entrainement. Tsuko resta un instant derrière pour que le garçon aux yeux bicolores prenne de l'avance. Elle ne voulait pas l'approcher ! Il faisait trop peur.

\- Eh ! Tu viens ? L'appela une voix masculine.

Tsuko leva la tête et reconnu le rouquin qui avait tenté de l'a rattraper lorsqu'elle était dans le réfectoire, et qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussit à passer sans trop comprendre comment elle avait fait. Il lui souriait amicalement et elle vit d'ailleurs que les élèves avaient déjà commencés à partir. Elle se leva donc en vitesse, et en silence en suivant le groupe, se mettant à côté du rouquin.

\- Je m'appelle Kirishima Eijiro ! Se présenta-t-il. Enchantée, Tsuko.

Kirishima était naturellement amical avec tout le monde, et ils faisaient parti de ceux qui s'étaient fait une raison. S'ils allaient devoir cohabiter avec elle, autant essayer de l'intégrer.

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le rouquin tilta, se rappelant qu'elle était amnésique, et donc qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre le fait de serrer la main à une nouvelle connaissance.

Une fois cela expliquer, elle tendit timidement sa main dans cette du jeune homme qu'elle serra légèrement.

\- Tu fou quoi, tête d'ortie ? C'est une gamine pas foutue de se rappeler de son alter, on s'en fou, aller bouge toi ! S'énerva un adolescent qui passait à côté d'eux d'une voix assez agressive.

Elle reconnu le blond et re baissa la tête craintivement. Elle lâcha la main de Kirishima, comme si on l'avait grondé et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour passer à l'avant du groupe. Elle restait sur le côté en marchant les épaules presque retroussés.

Les grands du lycée n'étaient pas très sympathiques. Du moins, pas lui. C'est alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux verts s'avança à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Katchan est peut-être un peu brusque, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'a rien fait de mal. La rassura Midoriya, un peu embarrassé vis à vis du comportement de son "ami" d'enfance.

\- Oh, d'accord…

Midoriya sourit à la fillette. En connaissance de cause, il savait que si elle laissait faire Katsuki, il n'allait pas se priver de venir l'embêter, et ça quotidiennement.

\- Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku. Si il t'embête, ne le laisse par faire. D'accord ?

\- Je dois le frapper ?

… De tels mots dans la bouche d'une gamine de sept ans, avec une apparence et une voix qui semblait si innocente. Ça a eu de quoi surprendre Izuku.

\- Euh, non non ! Mauvaise idée… Non, appelle plutôt Monsieur Aisawa ou un autre élève.

\- Oh, d'accord… Vous voulez tous être des héros ? Être comme lui ?

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête.

\- On veut tous devenir des héros avec pour but de protéger la population, et nous avons tous des raisons précise de vouloir le devenir, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme Katchan.

\- C'est un méchant héro, alors.

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de "méchant héro" ! Katchan est peut-être un peu... brutal, mais si un vilain t'attaque et que tu es en danger, il viendra t'aider. C'est juste son caractère d'être désagréable.

Midoriya essayait d'expliquer clairement les choses à Tsuko, comme si il parlait à une enfant. Car contrairement à Katsuki, Izuku gardait en tête que la jeune fille n'avais que sept ans.

Cela à eu l'air de fonctionner comme la petite paru plus détendue. Izuku avait l'air d'avoir un bon contact avec les enfants.

Shoto passa à côté d'eux pour suivre le groupe et la fixa un court instant. La petit saisit soudainement le bras d'Izuku et se cacha derrière son dos.

\- Eh...? Un problème ?

Midoriya était surprit de cette soudaine initiative alors qu'elle fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du bicolore.

\- C'est un méchant héro, lui…

\- Todoroki-kun ? Non ! Je t'es déjà expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun "méchant héro", Ca n'existe pas les méchants héros !

\- Il voulait me tuer, tout à l'heure ! Heureusement que les professeurs sont arrivés… Continua la petite.

\- Oh... Hm, c'est parce que tu n'était pas encore identifié, tu aurait très bien plus être une vilaine venue nous faire du mal. Et comme les héros ont pour but de mettre hors d'état de nuire les vilains, Todoroki a fait ce qu'il aurait du faire. Mais ne toute façon, Todoroki n'est pas officiellement un héro, donc dans tout les cas il ne pouvait pas te faire du mal. Il a joué la comédie pour te faire peur, pas vrai, Todoroki-kun ?

Le bicolores fixa un instant la jeune fille avant de remettre les événements dans sa tête et de sourire amusé.

\- Hm, je jouais la comédie. Désolé.

Il tapota la tête de la petite de sa main gauche pour la rassuré.

\- Alors tu t'appelle Tsuko ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

Midoriya reconnu Ochako. Elle semblait visiblement avoir des étoiles dans les yeux et fixait la fillette, intéressée.

\- Regardez elle est trop mignonne cette petite ! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant.

\- Ochako, ce n'est pas prudent, repose là. Ordonna Iida juste à côté.

La petite fille était d'accord avec Iida pour le bien de ses poumons. Elle fût reposé au sol, reprit son souffle et viens se re-planquer derrière Izuku. Celui-ci eu un rire nerveux et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait avoir peur de personne, juste qu'il ne fallait pas trop approché Katsuki.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était retourner au fond du rang à râler. Tout le monde s'approchait de la jeune fille pour faire connaissance, ayant mis de côté leurs premiers désirs de la virer de la classe après avoir vue sa petite bouille. Mais c'est sûr qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de telles initiatives de la part de Bakugo.

Lorsque tout le monde fût arrivé au gymnase, le prof dispersa les élèves pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer avec leurs alters. C'était un cours plutôt normal, mais Aisawa n'avait pas prévu autre chose. Autant leur faire faire quelque chose de pas trop fatiguant, car il savait que lorsque l'internat serait construit et que les élèves y seraient installés, ils allaient en plus devoir passer un examen pour recevoir leur permis provisoire de héros.

La jeune fille ne savais pas vraiment que faire, ni ou se mettre. Elle resta donc près de Aisawa qui fût contraint de jouer les baby-sitter. Et ça l'emmerdait.

\- Tu veux pas aller voir un élève pour regarder un peu leur entrainement…? Avec un peu de chance ça t'aidera a te souvenir de ton alter …

Bien sur, Aisawa savait que ça ne suffirait pas, mais bon autant faire en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas faire chier à côté de lui.

Elle observa fixement le professeur. Enfin non, plutôt derrière lui.

\- Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer... c'est un vilain ?

Aisawa se retourna vivement. Un vilain ?!

Il soupira bruyamment en voyant All Might, sous sa forme fébrile, entrer. Saleté de gosse.

\- Non, loin de là… Et puis il était avec nous tout à l'heure, dans le bureau du principal. Lui rappela le professeur, laissant montrer une pointe d'agacement.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai… Bonjour monsieur ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu timide.

All Might fixa la gamine et lui fit un rapide signe de la main.

\- Dis moi, tu pourrais aller regarder l'entrainement de l'un des élèves s'il te plais ? Je dois parler à Aisawa.

Elle fixa Aisawa d'un air interrogatif avant de sourire, joueuse.

\- Je veux écouter !

Aisawa lui lança un regard plus sévère. All Might paru un peu embêté, il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer au méchant, surtout avec une enfant. En tant qu'ancien symbole de la paix, lorsqu'il disait devoir s'entretenir avec un autre héro, les civils le laissait tranquille, ne serait-ce que par le respect qu'on lui devant en tant que numéro un des héros. Mais bon, c'était une enfant… Elle ne comprit pas et insista d'un air boudeur. Les nerfs d'Aisawa n'allait pas tenir…

\- Bonjour, All Might ! S'avança Izuku qui avait remarquer la difficulté des deux adultes. Tsuko, vient avec moi.

\- Izuku !

La petite s'avança rapidement vers lui. Les professeurs remercièrent l'adolescent du regard avant qu'il ne l'emmène près de Kirishima qui entrainait son endurance en brisant des blocs de ciment avec l'aide de Cementos. Tsuko le regardait avec admiration.

\- Comment ils font ? Demanda-t-elle.

Izuku lâcha un petit rire amusé.

\- Ils utilisent leur alter. Kirishima peut durcir sont corps pour frapper et Cementos peut créer du ciment.

\- Oh… Et toi ? C'est quoi ton alter ?

Izuku eu un petit rire nerveux avant d'expliquer vaguement qu'il pouvait acquérir plus de puissance, de force, et de vitesse grâce à son alter. La petite fût satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Il y a d'autre gens qui ont des alters ?

\- Tout le monde ici en possède un, en faite. Hormis All Might qui à perdu le sien suite à son combat contre All for One. Et le tien qu'on ne connais pas, mais on t'a mis un bracelet pour que tu ne l'utilise pas, alors n'y touche pas. D'accord ? Surtout si tu ne sais pas en quoi il consiste.

La petite sembla déçue, mais ne broncha pas plus. Elle sembla obéissante à l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, plus qu'aux autres du moins.

\- Alors Izuku ? Tu te débrouille avec elle ?

Ochako venait d'arriver.

\- Oui, je lui expliquait simplement deux ou trois petites choses sur les alters de chacun. Hm, Tsuko, voilà Ochako. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure dans les rangs.

La petite observa Ochako un instant mais se souvint que Ochako l'avait limite étranglé en tentant un câlin. Elle reprit donc le bras d'Izuku et se cacha derrière lui une nouvelle fois.

\- Eh, ne te cache pas comme ça, tu n'as pas à te méfier d'Ochako.

Le garçon porta la petite et la reposa devant l'adolescente.

\- Son alter à elle est capable de supprimer la force de gravité sur un objet.

Les yeux bleus clair de la petite observa Ochako avec un air de découverte.

\- "Gravité" ? Demanda-t-elle, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Eh bien… C'est la force qui fait qu'un objet va rester au sol ou tomber si rien ne le retient. Tenta de lui expliquer Midoriya.

Devant l'air perplexe de la fillette, l'adolescente arrêta jeune homme. Elle toucha de ses coussinets un morceau de ciment que Kirishima avait brisé un peu plus tôt et activa son alter. Le morceau de ciment commença donc à flotter dans les airs alors que la petite avait les yeux fixé sur celui-ci. Elle lâcha un petit rire et sauta pour essayer de l'attraper. Cela amusa les deux adolescents et Ochako fit flotter le morceau de ciment un peu plus haut pour le mettre hors d'atteinte de Tsuko. Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse alors qu'Ochako finit par le poser au sol un peu plus loin pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

Ce petit moment de jeu détendit l'atmosphère, mais les deux adolescents devaient se reconcentrer pour suivre les consignes et s'entrainer.

C'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Jusqu'à la remarque de Tsuko.

\- Ça doit être pratique les alters, pour voler quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku se retourna. Lui qui admirait les héros, voulant absolument en devenir un, il encaissait mal ce genre de paroles. Même venant de la bouche d'une gamine. Il vint donc s'accroupirent auprès de la petite pour la regarder d'un air sérieux.

\- Les alters ne doivent pas servir à voler, Tsuko.

\- Mais… C'est plus pratique, pour manger, pourtant. Avec quoi on peut manger, si on ne vole pas ?

\- Et bien tu paye ta nourriture avec de l'argent, tout simplement. Qu'on soit adulte ou enfant, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Le vol est interdit et puni par la loi. C'est à partir de là que tu pourrais être considéré comme une vilaine. Tu comprend ?

\- …Et comment on le gagne l'argent ?

\- Une fois que tu auras trouvé un métier, tu auras un salaire et tu gagneras de l'argent selon ce que ton temps de travail ou ton efficacité. Regarde, nous, une fois qu'on sera des héros, selon le nombre de fois ou l'ont aura protégé des civils, ou selon le nombre de vilains dangereux ou non qu'on aura remit au force de l'ordre, on touchera une paye plus ou moins importante.

Tsuko ne sembla pas satisfaite, cette fois. Elle exposa clairement ses questions.

\- Pourquoi ne pas voler directement de l'argent alors ? Pourquoi se forcer à travailler ?

\- Parce que si tout le monde volait, il n'y aurait plus aucun équilibre dans le monde. Et puis, c'est une question de vivre avec les autres aussi, tu apprécierais qu'on vol de l'argent ou un objet auquel tu tien, toi ?

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Non, mais si on me le fais je le ferais aussi…

\- Ce n'est pas en agissant comme une vilaine sous-couvert d'une vengeance que ça arrangera les choses. Reprit le garçon d'un air un peu plus sévère. Tsuko, il faut que tu comprenne que voler est considéré comme un délit, quelque chose de mal.

Midoriya savait se montrer persuasif. Du coin de l'œil, All Might surveillait ses actions et ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'il le vit agir comme tel devant la petite qui semblait comprendre le message. De loin, il voyait Midoriya, accroupit devant la gamine, et continuant de lui expliquer d'un air sérieux.

\- Bon… Continua Aisawa. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment c'est possible. M'enfin…

\- C'est peut-être ça, son alter. Enfin, c'est ce que le proviseur a trouvé en farfouillant un peu sur le net. Il m'a simplement demandé de t'informer. Tiens, je te donne la photo en question…

Le blond sortit un papier plié de sa poche et le tendit au professeur. Celui-ci le déplia et pu constater lui même la situation impossible qui s'imposait à eux.

 _/Recherche de notre enfant enlevée par des vilains/_

 _Tsuko Imuroji_

 **/photo/**

 _Si vous avez un élément nouveau quelconque_

 _Nous vous prions d'appeler le numéro affiché plus bas._

Aisawa observait la copie de cette avis de recherche et **ce** détail le troubla. La photo qui représentait la jeune fille. C'était Tsuko. La gamine qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui troubla le professeur. C'était que cette photocopie datait d'il y huit ans.

Et pourtant… Il avait beau observer l'image, Tsuko y ressemblait trait pour trait. Ses cheveux bleus avait la même longueur, son visage enfantin était le même… Il semblait même reconnaitre son manteau noir de jais qui frôlait le sol.

Comment cette photo pouvait dater de huit ans ? L'alter de la gamine était un alter qui stoppait le vieillement ?

\- Le proviseur à tenter d'appeler le numéro inscrit mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'est plus attribué. Continua All Might.

\- Hm, est-ce qu'il t'a dis qu'on pouvait lui enlever son bracelet dans ce cas ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais j'imagine qu'on peut, si ce n'est qu'un alter empêchant le vieillement. Je vais m'occuper de le dire au jeune Midoriya, il à l'air sa savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Aisawa acquiesça mollement et laissa faire l'ancien héro.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. L'après midi se composait de cours plus scolaires alors la petite avait du quitter la classe. Elle se souvint de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec le principal, après avoir tenté de fuir. Elle soupira néanmoins lorsqu'elle reçue l'ordre d'aller aider l'infirmière pour faire du rangement.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Quoi…?_

 _\- Tu a bien entendu. Répéta le principal. Tu n'a pas de logement, pas vrai ? Et si on t'envoyait en famille d'accueil, ça sera compliqué de t'apprendre les choses du point de vue d'une civile ordinaire. Tu n'as pas l'air mal intentionné mais ton point de vue en ce qui concerne les héros et les vilains reste flou. Dans cette situation, tu n'as qu'à suivre les cours de la filière héroïque !_

 _\- Je n'ai que sept ans… Je ne comprendrais rien au programme des grands du lycée.»_

 _Ça faisait encore un peu étrange au principal de parler avec une petite qu'il allait intégré avec des secondes. Beaucoup de choses restaient en suspend mais même la petite ne semblait pas avoir de réponse._ _Et quoi de mieux que de l'inclure dans une classe de super héros pour lui apprendre ce qui était bien ou ce qui était mal ? Et lorsque les matières plus "scolaires" débuteront, elle s'occuperait de faire des photocopies pour les professeurs, aider l'infirmière à rangées des produits de médecine… Tout ça en échange d'une place dans l'internat de Yuei, comme elle n'avait pas de logement._

 _Le principal expliqua tout ça en détail à Tsuko en insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle adopte le point de vue d'un civile ordinaire, sans douter de ce qu'était les héros._

 _\- D'accord… Soupira-t-elle. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix._

 _\- "J'accepte" serait un terme un peu plus soutenu. La corrigea gentiment Nezu._

 _C'est sûr que son langage aussi allait devoir évolué. Mais pour ce qui est de ça, elle s'y habituera vite. En attendant, Aisawa s'était occupé d'aller informer la classe A que Tsuko allait suivre les cours de la filière héroïque._

 _\- Par contre, il faut que tu sache quelque chose. Ajouta Nezu._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Les élèves seront informés de la situation. Les plus méfiants risque de te surveiller. Ne le prend pas mal, d'accord ? Mais attend toi à ce qu'on te reprenne, si tu dis ou fait quelque chose de déplacé._

 _\- Oh, d'accord monsieur…_

 _Le principal récupéra un objet sur son bureau qu'il avait demandé à la filière d'assistance. C'était une sorte de bracelet qu'il donna à la jeune fille._

 _\- Met le s'il te plais, c'est pour éviter que ton alter s'active. Ça sera plus prudent, surtout si tu ne sais pas toi même en quoi il consiste… Monsieur Aisawa est le prof principal de cette classe, tu peux aller le voir lui ou moi si tu as un problème._

 _Elle acquiesça de nouveau en serrant le bracelet autour de son poignet._

 _\- On y va ? Proposa le principal un fois cela fait._

 _Il l'emmena jusqu'en classe._

 **Fin du Flash Back**

L'internat n'avait pas encore finit de se mettre en place. Elle allait donc devoir dormir dans l'infirmerie du lycée.

Durant toute l'après midi, elle donna un coup de main à l'infirmière en faisant plusieurs rangements ou observait l'alter de celle-ci en action sur certains élèves de la filière générale, s'étant blessé durant le cours de sport.

D'ailleurs, le professeur de sport avait envoyé l'un de ses élèves à l'infirmerie en disant à Recovery Girl que l'adolescent c'était blessé au nivaux de son bras et ne pouvait plus forcer sans qu'il ressente une vive douleur.

La petite attendit donc l'élève en question qui se révéla être un adolescent aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci semblait blasé, quoiqu'il semblait un peu agacé. Il repéra rapidement Tsuko et plissa les yeux. Il avait bien entendu parler du fait que cette gamine allait rester au lycée. Cette information n'était pas passé inaperçue… Mais que faisait-elle dans l'infirmerie ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'aide madame Shuzenji, comme les grands de la classe A font des trucs compliqués… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le garçon comprit rapidement quelque chose d'aussi logique. Il était vrai qu'elle n'allait pas suivre le programme scolaire de seconde. Il se détendit un peu et se baissa légèrement au niveaux de la fillette alors qu'elle reculait doucement, toujours un peu timide envers les inconnus, surtout quand personne n'était avec elle.

\- Tu peux me dire ou est l'infirmière s'il te plais ? Demanda le garçon, essayant de ne pas trop lui faire peur en prenant un air un peu plus calme.

\- C-Chercher des médicaments dans la réserve…

Recovery Girl revint justement dans l'infirmerie.

\- Oh, Shinsô tu es là. Ton professeur m'a prévenu. Assied toi.

Hitoshi s'assied donc. L'infirmière l'examina un court instant.

\- Tsuko, tu peux aller me chercher l'une des boites que tu à ranger tout à l'heure ?

La petite s'exécuta.

\- Vous avez trouvé une assistante, à ce que je vois. Remarqua Hitoshi.

L'infirmière acquiesça simplement et une voix à la porte retentit alors derrière eux deux.

\- Bonjour.

Nezu entra. Étrangement, il n'avait pas sa bonne humeur de d'habitude, il avait l'air plus sérieux. Ça étonna d'ailleurs nos deux interlocuteur.

Avait-il une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncé ?

\- Dites moi, Tsuko est ici ? Demanda-t-il.

La fillette sortit justement de la réserve, une boite d'anti-douleur à la main qu'elle donna à l'infirmière avant de salué joyeusement le proviseur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Nezu !

Recovery Girl s'occupa de son patient bien que celui-ci écoutait la discussion d'une oreille.

\- Tsuko. Peux-tu me certifier que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Commença le principal.

\- Oh… Oui, je ne me souviens de rien… Prononça faiblement la petite en baissant la tête.

Le principal soupira. Visiblement, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur la jeune fille. Mais avec ce qu'il avait découvert, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Les mystère s'enchainait. D'abords l'amnésie inexpliqué de la petite, ensuite cette situation impossible de la photo qui datait de huit ans, et maintenant cet article qu'il avait découvert, datant de quelques jours après l'avis de recherche...

Voulant être sûr de toute cette histoire, Nezu profita de la présence de l'adolescent blessé.

\- Shinsô ? Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit le concerné.

Le proviseur lui expliqua rapidement la situation et donc ce qu'il devait faire avec son alter. Hitoshi accepta sans broncher et s'approcha de la petite.

\- Dis moi, tu pourrais me donner ton prénom…?

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui répondre, laissant la liberté au jeune homme d'utiliser son alter.

\- Je m'appelle Tsuko.

À peine ces mots furent prononcés que les yeux de la jeune fille prirent une lueur vide. L'adolescent soupira légèrement et s'exprima de façon clair, et audible.

\- Dis moi si tu à réellement perdue la mémoire ou si tu joue la comédie. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Répondit-elle d'une voix plate.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le proviseur, sans pour autant désactiver son alter.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

\- Hum, oui. Merci, Shinsô, ton alter est très utile.

Le garçon le désactiva, étant plutôt content qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose après avoir entendu mille fois que son alter était un alter de vilain. Néanmoins il garda son contentement pour lui et retourna vers l'infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de son bras. La fillette reprit ses esprits mais ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. En effet, Shinsô avait prit soin de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas qu'elle vienne lui en faire subir les conséquences ou qu'elle lui demande n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occupé de la curiosité ou la gaminerie d'une enfant…

Au moins, le proviseur était sûr de sa sincérité, mais comprit l'initiative du jeune homme pour ce qui était de lui effacer la mémoire. Il reprit alors son sourire sympathique habituel.

\- C'est bon, je te crois, Tsuko. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui n'était pas très bien à ton sujet.

\- Hein…?

Nezu lui donna la photocopie d'un journal datant de quelques jours après l'avis de recherche, c'est à dire d'il y a environ huit ans.

 _"Mercredi dernier, un vol dans une bijouterie à été alertée au centre de la ville d'Hosu. Les gérants de la boutique ont décris deux personnes, un jeune adulte d'environ vingt ans, mais plus surprenant encore. La vendeuse était formelle : elle venait d'apercevoir la jeune Tsuko Imuroji, portée disparue depuis quelques jours, accompagner le jeune homme. Toujours en fuite, aucun héro n'a pu les coincer à temps lorsque les deux voleurs ont pris la fuite."_

L'âge de Tsunko correspondait à celui d'un élève de CE1, du moins si on s'en tenait à l'apparence comme on lui soupçonnait un alter qui stoppait le vieillement… Mais si on partait du fait qu'elle était arriver jusqu'en CE1 avant son enlèvement, elle devait savoir lire. Malheureusement, son amnésie lui donna quelques difficultés, même si inconsciemment, son esprit su lui donner accès à la capacité de lire…

Ça lui faisait étrange de savoir lire, mais de ne rien se souvenir de son passé. Un peu comme les brides de rêves auxquelles ont aurait accès quand on se réveille le matin sans s'en souvenir vraiment, ou ne se rappeler de rien au cours de la journée.

Dans ce cas, elle eu quand même quelques difficulté mais… Elle réussit à comprendre le texte.

\- Je suis une voleuse…? I-Izuku m'a dis que c'était mal de voler…

Hitoshi et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers elle. Comment une gamine de sept ans avait réussit à échapper à un héro expérimenté en prenant simplement la fuite ? Peut-être un coup de chance de la part de l'adulte, qui, d'après l'article, était avec elle et qui l'avait entrainé avec lui. D'ailleurs, le directeur avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que cet homme était peut-être son kidnappeur. Était-elle déjà amnésique lors de son enlèvement ? Ou est-ce que l'alter de l'adulte l'accompagnant lui avait effacé la mémoire, expliquant l'absence de marques de coups ou autres indices ? Pas mal de questions restaient en suspend et la jeune fille elle même ne pouvait y répondre.

Le principal, voyant sa peine, tenta de lui remonter le moral. Commençant à cerner le caractère de la petite, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'ambition d'une vilaine, même si elle avait par on ne sait quelles fins ni par quels moyens, participé au braquage d'une bijouterie...

\- Je suis certain que des événements t'ont poussés à faire ça. Tu n'as pas les idéaux d'une vilaine. C'est peut-être l'homme qui était avec toi qui t'y a forcé. Avant de nous faire un avis, il faut que tu retrouve la mémoire. Recovery Girl, vous avez un traitement pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Il faudrait que j'en connaisse les causes, or là, elle n'a aucun signe qui témoigne son amnésie alors c'est compliqué… Il faut simplement espérer que ça revienne avec le temps. Répondit-elle.

\- Je vous aurais bien aider si j'avais pu, mais mon alter ne peut faire faire que des choses faisables par celui que j'affecte… Si elle n'a réellement aucune connaissance, je ne peux rien faire. Ajouta Hitoshi.

\- Bon tant pis… Souffla le professeur. Néanmoins, je désignerais un élève qui se chargera de s'occuper d'elle comme un tuteur provisoire. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'intégrer dans l'internat ou surveiller son niveau d'amnésie, elle n'est pas assez indépendante pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle souhaite, surtout si elle retrouve la mémoire et décide d'agir en tant qu'espion pour le potentiel vilain dont parle cet article.

Tsuko s'avança soudainement pour faire face au principal.

\- Je ne suis pas une espionne ! Et je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Hm, tu es encore trop petite. Lorsque tu seras un peu plus âgée, je t'enlèverais ce tuteur. En attendant, il faut que quelqu'un t'aide à te repérer dans le lycée, au moins. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle gonfla les joues, mais n'eu rien à répliquer sur ce coup là.

\- Il y a un élève en particulier avec qui tu t'entends bien ?

La petite sembla réfléchir. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Hum… Je sais ! S"exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Hehe, finit pour ce mois-ci :3 Pour le rythme de publication, je me fixe un tout les mois pour l'instant, comme je suis au lycée avec le travail et tout ca devrait me laisser assez de temps pour écrire tranquille : ) (donc souvent en fin de mois entre le 20 et le 30)

Réponse à la review :

 **Quelqu'un. Mdr** : Magnifique pseudo pour commencer xD Merci pour ta review : ) J'ai essayé de faire une histoire qui change un peu de toute les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire avec des OC, genre des fanfics avec OC fille qui finit avec ou Katsuki, ou Shoto xD Contente que ca te plaise, j'espère que t'auras également bien aimé ce chapitre, à plus peut-être !

 ***se tire en laissant un paquet de chips pour les gentils lecteurs et reviewer***


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hum… Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune fille donna alors sa réponse d'un air enjoué.

\- Izuku ! Je veux que ça soit Izuku mon tuteur ! Demanda-t-elle en sautant sur place avec excitation.

\- Oh… Izuku Midoriya n'est-ce pas…? Hm, j'imagine que ça peut se faire.

Nezu lui fit un sourire gentil alors qu'il tapota doucement la tête.

\- Je vais lui demander de venir pendant la pause.

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux verts fût surprit.

\- Son tuteur…?

\- Oui, il faudrait un élève qui puisse l'aider ici. Pour l'aider à se repéré dans le lycée, pour qu'elle puisse s'intégrer dans la classe et à l'internat… Mais aussi pour la surveiller et veiller sur son niveau d'amnésie. Elle à directement penser à toi alors je t'es appelé pour voir ce que tu en pensais.

Le garçon fût flatté que la petite ai pensé à lui, et il n'y voyais pas de problème.

\- All Might m'a dis que je me débrouillais bien avec elle, et qu'elle semblait m'écouter plus que les autres… Si personne d'autres ne veut s'en charger, je veux bien m'en occuper. Répondit-il.

\- Hum, je vois que tu t'es attaché à elle. Fit remarqué le proviseur avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Faut dire que c'est compliqué de ne pas le faire… Rit légèrement le jeune garçon en passant une main dans sa nuque. Il faut dire qu'elle est attachante, même les autres élèves de la classe ont finit par s'attacher à elle.

\- Hum, c'est plutôt bien si vous tissez ce genre de lien. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose, Midoriya.

Sous le regard interrogatif de l'adolescent, Nezu lui expliqua en détails de la découverte de l'avis de recherche de Tsuko et l'article la décrivant comme une voleuse. L'adolescent avala difficilement cette histoire de vol, mais comprit un peu mieux d'où venaient ces avis et ces premières questions que la fillette avait exposé à Midoriya avant qu'il ne lui explique le mal dans le fait de voler. Mais autre chose l'interpela.

\- Son alter serait un alter qui annule le vieillissement ?

\- Peut-être. Répondit la petite créature alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son thé. D'ailleurs, as-tu remarquer la présence d'un potentiel autre alter ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête négativement ce qui clôtura leurs discutions. Nezu lança un regard bienveillant à Midoriya alors que celui-ci accepta donc officiellement de servir de tuteur pour Tsuko. Nezu ajouta aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire enlever son bracelet pour l'instant, pour voir si rien d'autre ne se déclarait.

Lorsqu'il sorti du bureau du principal, la fillette vint justement jusque lui.

\- Izuku ! Tu veux bien être mon tuteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est le cas, Tsuko.

\- C'est vrai ?! Youpi ! Sauta-t-elle de joie.

\- Tsuko, le proviseur m'a parler du vol...

La bonne humeur de Tsuko disparu aussitôt. Un air peiné remplaça la joie qui se lisait sur son visage il n'y a même pas une minute. L'adolescent ne voulait pas rendre triste la petite. Il agita donc rapidement ses mains devant lui en s'excusant de sa manière peut-être un peu trop direct de dire les choses.

\- Ne soit pas triste, Tsuko ! Hm. Il s'accroupit devant elle. Mais promet moi de ne plus faire ça, d'accord ?

\- Oh… Promis, Izuku !

Les deux interlocuteurs furent satisfaits, chacun pour quelque chose.

\- Bon, tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ?

La petite hocha la tête vivement avec une expression enjouée. L'adolescent lui montra donc plusieurs endroits et ils arrivèrent jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement de la seconde A. Il n'y avait personne, à part eux.

Et pourtant. Izuku aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre vois ça.

Au départ, tout était normal. Tsuko observait les lieux avec intérêt, marchant quelques pas à l'avant du garçon. Celui-ci observait la petite d'un air amusé.

\- Dis, Izuku, tu peux me montrer ton alter ?

\- Eh bien… Je préfère ne pas l'utiliser quand il n'y en à pas besoin… Tiens, en parlant d'alter. Avec ce qu'on a trouvé sur toi, on m'a dis que je pouvait te retirer ton bracelet.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que c'était mon alter ? Tu peux me montrer comment je dois faire pour l'utiliser ? Lui demanda alors la petite fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le garçon s'accroupit au niveau de la fillette pour lui retirer le bracelet qui lui bloquait jusqu'ici son alter.

\- Eh bien… En réalité, il à l'air d'être déjà activé. Ce que l'on ne t'a pas dis, Tsuko, c'est que l'article que tu à lu datait d'il y a huit ans. Mais ton apparence n'a pas changé d'un pouce, alors nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un alter qui stop le vieillissement.

Face à la découverte de son alter, la petite semblait déçue.

\- Je ne pourrais pas combattre des gens comme Kirishima-kun ?

\- Je craint que non. Répondit le garçon un peu embêté par sa déception.

Il était d'autant plus embêté par la découverte de l'alter de la jeune fille, ayant prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait peut-être : Avait-elle la vie éternelle ? Ça risquait d'être compliqué. Certain rêve de pouvoir vivre éternellement, mais cela signifiait voir mourir toute les personnes auxquelles on tient… Et puis, si elle gardais une apparence et une personnalité d'une enfant de sept ans, qu'est-ce qui ne voudrait pas dire qu'elle à déjà vécu déjà dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Ces hypothèses étaient à mettre de côté pour la suite des événements.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, la petite amnésique n'en savait pas plus que ça. Alors autant ne rien conclure de manière hâtive. Une fois son bracelet retiré, elle ne sentit aucun changement.

Du moins, durant quelques secondes.

L'adolescent se releva pour terminer la visite du lycée.

C'est alors que malgré elle, son alter s'activa.

\- A-aie...

\- Tsuko…? Ça va ?! L'interrogea Midoriya lorsqu'il l'entendit et qu'il l'a vit se tenir la tête.

Elle n'essaya pas de retenir un gémissement de douleur, celui-ci sortant de sa bouge. Izuku s'avança et l'état soudain de la petite l'inquiéta d'autant plus lorsqu'elle mis ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, au niveau de ses oreilles. Elle les serra, comme pour couvrir un bruit qui l'insupporta. Elle posa un genou au sol.

\- Izuku, ça fait mal…

\- Tsuko ! Qu'est-ce que tu as…?!

C'est à cet instant que Izuku compris que ce n'était pas juste une simple migraine ou un vertige. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la petite alors qu'elle agrippa la manche de l'uniforme d'Izuku.

… L'alter de la petite s'était-il déclenché ?

...Non ! Un alter ne pouvait pas uniquement servir à en blesser son porteur… Cela pourrait en être l'une des conséquence si celui-ci s'en servait trop longtemps ou trop puissamment, comme avec celui de Katsuki, mais il ne pouvait pas faire du mal si le porteur ne l'avait pas utilisé… !  
Izuku ne prit pas plus le temps d'y penser plus et porta la fillette, ayant l'intention de l'amener à l'infirmerie.  
C'est alors que la vue d'Izuku se brouilla. Il ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, et encore moins lorsque son corps ne lui répondit plus.

 _"- Qu…?!"_

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Un peu comme la fois ou Hitoshi Shinsou avait utilisé son alter sur lui durant le championnat de Yuei. Soudain, il vit ses bras reposer la petite au sol. Celle-ci lâcha la manche de son uniforme. Il se sentit desserrer son emprise sur les épaules de la jeune fille. C'est lorsqu'il s'entendit parler à l'envers lui et Tsuko qu'il commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La petite se releva et enleva les mains de sa tête.

Tout les événements se reproduire dans le sens inverse, en un éclair, sous les yeux choqués de Midoriya, du moins mentalement. Le temps remontait en une fractions de seconde, qui semblait en même temps durer de longues minutes, sans que l'adolescent n'en soit réellement sûr, et sans qu'il puisse maitriser son corps. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il voyais toujours le terrain d'entrainement, où ils étaient, dans une sorte de transparence bleuté. Son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentit sortir du bureau du principal, puis s'y arrêter devant après avoir fermer la porte.

C'est seulement à partir de là qu'il pu de nouveau reprendre le contrôle de lui même. C'est choqué qu'il releva les yeux et qu'il vit la petite fille se diriger vers lui, comme elle l'avait fait une fois sortit.

\- Izuku ! Tu veux bien être mon tuteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- … Tsuko… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…?

\- Hein ?

La petite lui lança un regard étonné.

" _… Elle ne se souviens de rien…?"_

\- A-Attend deux minutes Tsuko ! Je reviens, et c'est ok pour être ton tuteur !

\- Oh… C'est vrai ? Youpi ! Hm, je t'attend ici, Izuku ! Répondit-elle de manière enjouée.

Izuku se précipita aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur et referma la porte.

\- Midoriya ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non ! C'est Tsuko !

\- Un problème avec elle …?

\- Oui, enfin… C'est son alter, je pense qu'on a fait fausse route. Déclara l'adolescent d'un air sérieux.

Nezu fixa l'adolescent, attendant qu'il continu avec intérêt. Le garçon aux cheveux verts prit en compte les détails de ce qui venait de se passer pour expliquer au mieux la situation.

\- Je… En faite, ça fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je suis venu ici, j'ai fais visiter le plus gros du lycée à Tsuko pour qu'elle puisse se repérer mais… Lorsque je lui est enlevé son bracelet au terrain d'entrainement, elle à commencé à dire qu'elle avait mal à la tête et…

Le garçon eu un peu de mal en voyant l'air étonné du directeur mais il reprit lorsque celui-ci l'invita à continuer, ayant retrouvé son sourire habituellement doux.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon corps, et tout les événements on remonter jusqu'au moment ou je suis sortit de votre bureau. Et, elle ne se souviens plus de rien...

Midoriya pensait avoir compris le réel potentiel de l'alter de la petite. En prenant en compte ce qu'il venait de se passer ainsi que l'avis de recherche et l'article, il pu en conclure l'alter de la fillette avec sûreté.

\- Je pense qu'elle peut aller dans le futur, ou dans le passé en échange de ses souvenirs. J'imagine que son amnésie varie en fonction du temps qu'elle remonte ou du temps qu'elle avance. Et visiblement, vous non plus n'en avez aucun souvenir…

\- Eh bien… Effectivement… De mon point de vue, tu étais dans ce bureau il n'y à même pas cinq minutes...

\- Je sais que c'est… Difficile à croire… Ajouta Izuku qui baissa la tête, un peu embêté. Mais cela expliquerais l'article et l'avis de recherche, en réalité elle serait venue dans notre époque, en avançant de huit années dans le temps tout en gardant son apparence d'enfant, et ça serait pour ça qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

Nezu lâcha un léger soupir.

\- Izuku, si tu dit la vérité et je n'en doute pas, il faut absolument que tu fasse en sorte qu'elle garde son bracelet. Ce genre d'alter ne dois pas être pris à la légère et doit être utiliser le moins possible de façon à ce qu'on ne soit pas affecté…

\- D'accord, monsieur le proviseur…

\- Préviens aussi Aisawa de la situation. Mais dis moi… Tu à une idée de pourquoi tu es le seul à t'en souvenir…?

Un silence s'installa. Izuku ne s'étais pas posé la question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Essaye de repasser les évènements dans ta tê n'as vu aucune différence entre la première fois où elle est arrivé dans le self et où le temps s'est remonté maintenant ?

Izuku avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas.

\- Bon… Je vais te demander de lui fai-... Enfin, refaire pour toi, la visite du lycée. Mais cette fois, ne lui enlève pas son bracelet, je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose qu'on ne pourrais pas gérer. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça de mon côté… Merci pour ces informations, Midoriya. Tu peux repartir si tu n'avais rien d'autre à me dire. Termina gentiment Nezu.

\- C'est normal… Au revoir, monsieur.

Midoriya sortit donc pour la deuxième fois alors que Tsuko l'attendais. C'est reparti pour une visite du lycée.

* * *

 **Hey ! Je sais que cette histoire part un peu en n'importe quoi, j'espère que vous vous êtes pas dis du genre "Oh non encore un alter tchité…"**

 **Sachez que moi même j'aime pas trop les histoires de voyages dans le temps, et je m'attarderais pas sur des théories bizarres d'autres dimensions ect, je vais tout faire pour rester dans l'univers de My Hero Academia. Vous verrez, le chapitre suivant devrait être intéressant, j'ai déjà prévu quelques trucs ;)**

 **Réponse à** **Mme. Bakugo :** Heureuse que mes chips te plaise xD Cacahuette ? :3 *tend le paquet* Hm, et ouais, je tenais à mettre Hitoshi d'une manière ou d'une autre (J'adore ce personnage, il est attachant :3) alors j'ai trouvé qu'il pouvait être utilise ici :)

 **Oh, et excusez mon léger retard de quelques jours, mais je suis en vacance et j'ai pas vu le temps passer … Enfin bref, rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku avait fais de son mieux pour faire tout ce qu'il avait fais la première fois. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau du terrain d'entrainement, il avait prit soin de ne pas retirer le bracelet de la fillette. Après avoir rapporté les événements à Aisawa, qui à son plus grand désespoir ne se souvenait de rien lui non plus, il récupéra ses affaires de cours et rentra chez lui comme la sonnerie de fin de cours pour certaine classe, dont la sienne, avait sonné. La petite entra elle à l'infirmerie, là où elle logeait le temps que l'internat se mette en place.

Quelques jours plus tard justement, se firent les réunions parents-profs, qui se passa à peu près bien pour tout le monde. La mère d'Izuku eut quelques difficultés laisser son fils aller en internat mais avait finalement accepté. Tout les élèves purent donc se retrouver une fois qu'ils eurent finit d'installer leur chambre.

Le soir venu, tout les élèves ainsi que Tsuko se réunirent dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon et commencèrent à discuter. La petite imitait de manière enfantine un combat avec Kirishima. Celui-ci étant assez amusé du comportement de la jeune fille, accepta taquinement l'offre de "duel" qu'elle lui proposait. Il s'amusa donc à mimer de petits coups de poings sur ses épaules.

\- Attend un peu toi ! L'appela-t-elle en tentant de lui attraper le poignet.

\- Eh non !

La main de Tsuko n'arrivait même pas à entouré en entier le poignet de Kirishima ce qui amusa d'autant plus l'adolescent ainsi que les quelques autres élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Elle lui donna de petit coup dans les paumes ouvertes du jeune homme qui n'eut aucun mal à les bloquer face à... la force inexistante qu'avait la fillette aux cheveux bleus face à lui. Elle reprit ses tentatives de coincer le jeune homme alors que celui-ci finit par lui même saisir les poignet de la petite.

\- Attrapée ! Annonça-t-il.

\- Hm, c'est pas du jeu ! T'es plus grand que moi… Bouda Tsuko.

\- Haha, malheureusement pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser te battre quand même hm ?

\- Non ! Yaaah !

Elle sauta énergiquement sur Kirishima, celui-ci lui tenant les poignets ne pouvant pas la rattraper.

\- Eh attention ! La prévint le garçon à la tête d'orties.

Au moment où elle allait tombée, Tsuko sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Étonnement, la petite ne tomba pas. Elle flottait dans les air grâce à l'alter de la personne qui l'avait aidé. Un soupir se fit entendre ainsi que la voix d'Ochako.

\- Arrêtez de jouer les enfants tout les deux !

Kirishima et Tsuko tentèrent de nier alors qu'Ochako prit dans ses bras la plus jeune pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe une fois son alter désactivé. Elle voulait se débattre mais il n'y avait pas moyen. Leurs camarades présents à coté d'eux se moquaient gentiment d'eux.

\- Malgré le contexte, c'est cool de vivre sous le même toi ! Commença Denki.

Tsuko, qui venait de se libérer des bras d'Ochako se dirigea jusqu'à Izuku qui acquiesça ce que l'électrique venait de dire.

\- Hm, ça fais bizarre d'être avec des grands du lycée.

Il n'a fallu que ça pour que Iida leur sorte les règles de la vie en communautés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, certaines filles vinrent dans le salon pour proposer d'aller voir les chambres de chacun et faire un concours de décoration. Certains comme Midoriya paniquèrent à cette annonce. Les autres comprirent pourquoi en découvrant les nombreux objets, principalement en rapport à All Might mais également quelques autres héros. D'ailleurs, c'est là que Tsuko réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu All Might sous sa forme de héro jusqu'à maintenant… Elle avait entendu parler de sa transformation étant donné le bruit que ça avait fait mais tout le monde commentait plutôt sa nouvelle forme. Elle fût étonné d'apprendre que ce gars rabougrit pouvait ressembler à ça en tant que héro, et même en tant que héro numéro un.

La chambre de Tsuko avait été aménagée très simplement. Une commode lui avait été installée avec des vêtements le temps qu'elle puisse se prendre en main seule. La pièce ne composait qu'un simple lit, une fenêtre… Évidemment, elle n'avait aucun objet personnel comme le reste des élèves alors ont lui avait fait passer le minimum en terme d'hygiène. Les filles ne restèrent pas longtemps dans sa chambre et décidèrent qu'elle ne serait pas compté dans le classement étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment participé en terme de décoration comme elle n'avait pas grand chose hormis ce que tout le monde avait eu de base comme le lit. La petite n'était pas vraiment déçue, car honnêtement, elle n'était pas intéressée par ce concours de déco. Elle préférait plutôt regarder les chambres des autres et se balader dans l'internat avec le reste des filles qui s'étaient déclarées jury.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se rejoignirent dans le salon et un vote se mis en place. Rikido Sato avait finalement été élu vainqueur sous les airs meurtriers des autres garçons, ayant bien comprit que le gâteau qu'il avait fait avait beaucoup influencé le choix des filles. Il était donc l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tsuko demanda à Ochako si elle pouvait l'accompagner comme elle avait un peu peur de se balader seul dans un internat aussi grand. Ochako la prévint qu'elle avait une petite chose à régler et qu'elle devaient d'abords emmener certaines personnes dehors pour parler à Tsuyu. La petite, curieuse, voulue assister à la conversation mais l'adolescente refusa, si bien que la fillette finit par céder et l'attendre dans le salon.

Une fois rentré et sur le chemin pour aller dans les chambres, les deux filles en profitèrent pour parler un peu.

\- Ochako, pourquoi on à pas vu Katsuki ce soir…?

\- Il est parti se coucher, il était fatigué. Mais là il est l'heure pour tout le monde ! Tu te brosse les dents et tu y vas, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle s'installa dans son lit.  
Elle tenta de dormir.

...

Comment le blond pouvait être si fatigué ? Elle, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois. Mais non. Soudain, interrompant le silence qui régnait jusqu'ici dans la pièce, un cri de corbeau retentit. C'est alors qu'un flash illumina un court instant la chambre de Tsuko. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise et se cacha rapidement sous sa couette.

\- Eh Tsuko ! Chuchota une voix. C'est moi. Tu ne me reconnais pas…?

À cause du chuchotement, la petite ne distingua pas clairement cette voix. Elle leva donc la tête de sa couette. Elle s'attendais à voir un élève de la classe, pour pouvoir se rassurer mais elle aperçu à la place un jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Q-qui es tu…?!

\- … Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

En entendant ça, la petite comprit soudain que l'homme la connaissait peut-être. Était-il un membre de sa famille ? Un proche ? Elle mit ses interrogations de côté en ce qui concernait l'apparition de l'adulte et se demanda plutôt qui il était.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu reste avec ces gens depuis tout ce temps… Tu es amnésique… Bon, ça risque de rendre les choses compliqués.

Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille pu distinguer deux yeux jaunes qui observait les alentours.

\- Tu es plutôt bien installé, ça me rassure.

\- Qui es tu ? Et comment tu es entré ?

L'inconnu ne semblait pas agressif, du moins un peu embêté par la perte de mémoire de la fillette, ce qui le fit hésiter à répondre pour une raison dont Tsuko ignorait.

\- Tout t'expliquer maintenant va être compliqué. Pour faire court, mon alter me permet de me téléporter en fonction d'une certaine condition. C'est comme ça que je suis entré. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici, il va falloir que tu me suive.

La petite ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise. Elle serra la couette contre elle en refusant ce qu'il demandait.

\- Mais je veux rester avec les grands du lycée moi…

L'adulte plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent.

\- Tsuko, je te dirais qui je suis une fois dehors. Viens.

L'homme insista pressement. Il tira le rideau et ouvrit la fenêtre, se préparant à sortir au plus vite. Devant le refus de la fillette, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour la tirer hors du lit.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement dans fracas, sous le sursaut des deux interlocuteurs. Un courant d'air se glissa soudainement dans la pièce alors qu'au seuil de la porte, deux yeux écarlates les fixaient alors que de petites étincelles crépitaient dans la main droite de l'inconnu.

\- ...J'me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit…Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées par l'hostilité.

\- K-katsuki ? Le reconnu Tsuko.

Elle entendit l'adulte jurer alors qu'il lui lâcha aussitôt le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Demanda Midoriya qui surgit au niveau de derrière la porte.

\- Ferme là Deku ! Tu vois pas que c'est cette idiote qui complote avec un vilain qui vient gratter des infos en pleine nuit ?! J'savais que fallait pas la laisser dans la classe elle à rien à foutre avec nous !

Midoriya fixa un instant Tsuko, prit d'un doute. D'autres élèves justement arrivèrent depuis derrière la porte et demandèrent des explications sur cette agitation soudaine, avant de comprendre en voyant l'inconnu. Et à cette vue, les élèves n'avaient autres choix que de penser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus qu'ambigüe. La petite était là, en train de parler à un inconnu qui visiblement semblait la connaitre. Mais surtout, il n'attaquait pas. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

 _"Ils sont alliés ? La fenêtre est ouverte, elle l'aurait donc laisser entrer d'elle même ?_ "

Cette dernière question donnait du poids à l'hypothèse de deux vilains de l'Alliance, s'étant alliés pour espionner le lycée Yuei et leurs occupants. Katsuki ne chercha pas plus loin et de fonça sur le jeune adulte. Celui-ci se précipita à la fenêtre toujours ouverte et sauta d'un geste vif. L'explosif le suivit rageusement, gardant sa main devant lui afin de lui faire tout de même sentir une explosion. Le bruit de l'explosion réveillèrent les élèves des autres étages qui virent Katsuki atterrir rapidement sur le sol. L'inconnu disparu soudainement et réapparu derrière le blond qu'il attaqua avec un coup de poing au niveau de la nuque.

L'adolescent se retourna et utilisa une explosion pour contre-attaquer alors que l'inconnu se volatilisa une nouvelle fois pour réapparaitre cette fois au dessus de lui. Le blond pesta et renvoya une explosion. Ces mouvements se répétèrent durant plusieurs minutes et, alors que l'inconnu semblait ne pas avoir de difficulté, Katsuki se fatiguait.  
Pendant ce temps, la petite voulu sortir de la pièce pour aller dehors mais Iida qui était arrivé entre temps la retint fermement, d'un œil sévère.

\- Toi, tu reste ici. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle baissa la tête mais se permis de la tourner pour observer les combats alors que Momo prit l'initiative d'appeler un professeur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'une traitée de glace vint emprisonner l'inconnu. Tout le monde se tut, comprenant qui avait prit part au combat. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores se fit apercevoir dans la clarté nocturne, une partie de son bras droit étant recouvert de glace. Seul le léger crépitement dans les mains de Katsuki pouvait encore se faire entendre.  
\- Double face, je t'ai pas demandé de t'incruster. Râla Katsuki.

L'inconnu tenta de bouger mais saisit l'occasion pour répondre à la place de Todoroki.

\- Pourtant, j'aurais surement réussi à t'en foutre une s'il ne t'aurais pas aidé.

Certains comprirent l'arrêt de mort que venait de signer ce mec. Mais lui visiblement, n'était absolument pas paniqué. Katsuki en revanche, voulant lui littéralement lui refaire le portrait tenta de lui envoyer une explosion bien plus puissantes que les précédentes, provoquant un grand bruit au passage. Au dernier moment, l'inconnu se volatilisa une seconde fois.

Mais il ne réapparu nul part.

\- Putain ! SALETÉ DE VILAINS DE MERDE ! Jura l'explosif.

Le bicolore quant à lui soupira. Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Momo avait prévenu leur professeur principal qui allait arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Qu'auraient-ils à leur dire maintenant que l'intru avait disparu ? Ils pensaient l'avoir fait venir pour rien.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Car Katsuki n'allait pas laissé les choses telles quelles.

Il sauta dans la chambre, passant par la fenêtre ou tout le monde s'étaient rassemblés et se dirigea d'un pas ferme en direction de Tsuko.

\- Katsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

L'adolescent saisit durement la petite par le t-shirt avant de la plaquer contre le mur et la menacer avec son autre main qui crépitait déjà.

\- Katchan ! Arrête, lâche là elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait maudit nerd !? Ça te suffit pas de savoir qu'un vilain s'infiltre dans l'internat à cause d'elle ?!

Sur ce point, Izuku ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers la petite qui tremblait, tenant de ses deux mains le poignet du blond en tentant de lui faire retirer.

\- C'est pas en la traumatisant que tu arrangeras le problème ! Laisse la nous donner sa version au lieu de la blesser ! Ordonna le délégué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour pas comprendre que ce n'est qu'une vilaine qui raconte de la merde depuis le début !?

La petite fille eu peine à respirer alors que les étincelles dans les mains de Katsuki grandissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Katsuki arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas ton permis alors même si elle serait une vilaine c'est toi qui serait considéré comme vilain dans l'histoire ! Lui rappela l'électrique.

Cette phrase eût le dont d'énerver Katsuki, mais celui-ci n'était pas idiot. Il lâcha violement la petite qui tomba lourdement au sol alors que les filles se précipitèrent sur elle afin de la rassurer. Le blond lui, reparti les mains dans les poches d'un air clairement énervé qui convaincu le reste des garçon de le laisser tranquille. Seul Kirishima le suivit dans l'espoir de le raisonner.

Izuku quand à lui, ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il avait bien vu Tsuko avec cet adulte. Et la fenêtre était bien ouverte. Ne pouvant s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur, la petite l'avait donc forcément ouvrit à l'adulte, sinon il n'aurait pas pu entrer.

Était-elle vraiment amnésique ?

Aisawa venait d'arriver.

Les élèves se rejoignirent dans le salon pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Todoroki rejoignit aussi le petit groupe.

Les filles restèrent avec Tsuko qui s'était mise à pleurer sous le comportement extrême qu'avait eu Katsuki envers elle.

Kirishima était justement avec le blond en essayant de le calmer pour faire en sorte d'éviter un comportement pareil à l'avenir, étant donné qu'il était le seul qui avait le droit au respect d'égal à égal avec lui.

 _"Et moi_ ", pensa Izuku, " _Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je devais croire_."

* * *

 **Badaboum. Alors ce chapitre ? Moi, je l'aime bien. Aller, on passe aux réponses aux reviews :)**

 **Réponse à** **Barukku Iris :** Et oui, c'est moi ! Le retour xD Hm, c'est sur que son alter était plus ou moins prévisible, m'enfin je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais ça comme ça xD Enfin bon, contente que l'histoire te plaise, à bientôt ^.^ !

 **Réponse à laura Ackerman :** Moh ouiii notre Izuku est toujours gentil ! Hm, officiellement c'est un par mois mais j'ai un peu d'avance sur les chapitres alors je vais bel et bien finir par un toute les deux semaines si je continus comme ça xD J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, à pluche !


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, les élèves prirent leurs petit déjeuner. L'ambiance s'était détendue depuis la veille et tout le monde se parlaient de manière plus ou moins amicale selon les affinités. Le concours de chambre de la veille avait permit de re-rapproché les élèves entre eux, étant donné que l'atmosphère avait un peu refroidit depuis le camps d'été, la capture de Katsuki...

D'ailleurs. Les relations s'étaient de nouveau apaisé et le petit déjeuner avait aidé. Mais Katsuki lui, était beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, il n'avait plus reparler de Tsuko à quiconque. En faite, c'était surtout qu'il ne lui portait plus aucun signe d'existence. Pas un seul regard méprisant, ni même menaçant : rien…

Finalement, ça arrangeait la petite qui fuyait presque à sa vue. Néanmoins, certains élèves de la classe étaient un peu plus distant avec elle depuis l'incident… Enfin, c'était surtout avec les personnes dont elle n'avait pas vraiment tissé de vraies relations amicales comme Tsuyu ou Fumikage. D'autre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce leur comportement envers elle, comme Shoto, Izuku ou Kirishima. Elle parlait aussi aux autres filles de la classe lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, surtout aux dortoirs.

Mais une question restait en suspend dans la tête de tous. Pourquoi Yuei acceptait de la garder après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle avait fait entrer cet intru de son plein gré, et elle leur mentait depuis le début. Pourtant, le proviseur ne l'avais pas renvoyé, ni même convoqué dans son bureau… Pourquoi ? Cet événement n'avait donc aucune importance pour eux ? Où bien, il s'était passé autre chose, expliquant que certains élèves restaient normaux avec elle, bien qu'ils étaient rares.

La fillette disait que c'était grâce à son alter qu'il était entré, mais personne n'avait été là pour le confirmer. Et puis, si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi la fenêtre était-elle ouverte à ce moment là ?

Peut-être Nezu voulait-il bien croire la petite. C'est ce que pensais Izuku.

L'attaque avait en plus fait pas mal de bruit. En effet, les internats de la classe B et des autres filières étaient plutôt proches, alors forcément, il avait entendu les explosions qu'avait créé Katsuki en tentant de combattre l'inconnu. Tout le monde commençait à se faire un avis sur cette histoire, et la jeune Tsuko devenait petit à petit la cible de certaines idées reçues.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la venu de cet intru, peu de gens la croyait et même ceux qui restait un minimum amicale avec elle comme Kirishima ou Shoto, se méfiaient intérieurement. Izuku, lui, était plutôt envahis par le doute. Il était un des seuls à croire encore en l'honnêteté de la petite.

Ce matin là, il marchait pour rejoindre le lycée et tomba sur une personne sur qui il n'aurait pas penser tomber.

Hitoshi Shinsô.

\- Bonjour Midoriya. Je peux te parler ?

\- Oh euh, bonjour Shinsô… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans un des couloirs du lycée qu'il avait en commun pour aller jusqu'à leur salle de classe respective. Midoriya ne savait pas trop pourquoi Hitoshi voulait lui parler, comme il ne s'était parlé qu'une seule fois : lors du championnat de Yuei. L'alter du garçon ne l'effrayait pas alors il n'eu aucun mal à accepter de parler. Hitoshi prit la parole en premier, d'un air assez sérieux.

\- Midoriya, est-ce que tu as vu Tsuko ouvrir d'elle même la fenêtre à cet intru ?

Izuku baissa un instant la tête en se remémorant clairement les incidents de la veille.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu une porte claquer, il était sortit de sa chambre et avait trouvé Katsuki au seuil de la porte de la chambre de la fillette, visiblement énervé.

Et lorsqu'il s'était approché, il avait vu cet adulte d'une vingtaine d'année dans la chambre de Tsuko, la fenêtre étant ouverte. Si effectivement il aurait utilisé son alter pour entrer, comme l'avait prétendu Tsuko lorsqu'on lui avait demandé des explications, pourquoi la fenêtre était ouverte ? Il faisait trop froid pour la laisser ouverte pendant la nuit. Et cet homme ne semblait pas être agressif envers la petite, comme si ils se connaissaient. Mais il devait reconnaitre que ce n'était tout ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Hitoshi eu un bref soupire.

\- Midoriya, le proviseur m'a demandé l'autre jour d'utiliser mon alter sur la gamine, et je peux te certifié qu'elle était réellement amnésique à ce moment là. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui ouvrir, et que même si elle l'avais réellement fait, elle n'avait aucune pensée malhonnête. Si elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, vous l'auriez vu, tu ne crois pas ? Du moins j'espère, pour de futurs héros…

Izuku comprit à cet instant pourquoi Tsuko n'avait pas été renvoyée ou mise sous surveillance. Elle avait donc dis la vérité ?

\- J'ai appris que tu étais son tuteur, alors j'ai préféré te prévenir. Garde quand même en tête qu'elle à possiblement retrouvé la mémoire. Pour en avoir le cœur net, le principal m'a demandé de réutiliser mon alter. Je viendrais vous voir à la fin de votre entrainement… Il m'a aussi fait passer ça, il faudra que tu lui mette.

Hitoshi lui fit passer un bracelet semblable à celui qu'avait la petite, quoique légèrement plus épais.

\- C'est un second bracelet renforcé par Hatsume Mei, il possède une sécurité. C'est pour être sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle ne se serve pas de son alter.

\- Oh… Merci, je lui mettrais, répondit Midoriya en le récupérant.

Hitoshi tourna dans un couloir pour pouvoir aller en classe, étant de son côté en filière général, laissant Midoriya comme ça. Celui-ci, un peu surprit s'empressa de le rappeler.

\- Shinsô !

\- Hum ?

Celui-ci se retourna avant que Midoriya lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci.

L'adolescent aux cheveux violets lâcha un léger soupir, faussement impassible alors qu'il rejoignait en vitesse sa salle de classe.

Izuku était avant tout soulagé qu'il y avait plus de chance que Tsuko soit honnête, plutôt que l'inverse. Néanmoins, il allait tout de même lui mettre ce bracelet, car ses derniers doutes subsistaient.

* * *

\- Ça fait mal...

\- À ce point…? Demanda Izuku.

Le bracelet était trop petit. Mei avait du tenir… un peu trop compte le tour de poignet de Tsuko, car effectivement, il semblait petit. Izuku soupira et le rangea dans sa poche, un peu embêté.

\- Bon, je le garde pour cette fois, mais tu ne retire pas l'autre. C'est clair ?

\- … D'accord…

Elle baissa la tête. Visiblement, elle en avait marre… Devant cette bouille boudeuse, Midoriya tapota gentiment sa tête.

\- Aller, je sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas se servir de son alter, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, courage.

Izuku savait de quoi il parlait… D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas vraiment avoué brutalement à la petite, comme on le lui avait fait plus jeune, qu'elle ne pourrais sans doute jamais utiliser son alter, sous peine de perdre la mémoire.

\- Oh, et tu resteras avec moi à la fin du cours.

\- D'accord.

Après cette discussion, Izuku finit par se reconcentrer sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Un cours un peu spécial. Effectivement, les élèves allait devoir s'entrainer pour développer de nouvelles attaques spéciales pour pouvoir passer un examen ! Un examen qui allait servir à avoir leur licence provisoire de héro, ou non.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ce qui étonna un peu les élèves de la classe mais ce que Izuku comprit suite à sa discussion avec Hitoshi. Le professeur expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient devoir revoir leur mode d'attaque, leurs costumes … Tout pour devoir s'améliorer.

All Might qui était entré à ce moment là, conseillait chacun des élèves pour les aider à étendre leurs compétences.

La petite vit All Might dire quelque chose à Izuku sans vraiment comprendre, comme elle était un peu à l'écart. Izuku par contre, semblait en pleine réflexion... Elle décida donc de rester auprès de Kirishima avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Il était le premier à être venu l'aborder, et même si Katsuki les avait interrompu à ce moment là, elle appréciait rester avec le rouquin ne serait-ce que pour jouer à le combattre.

Chacun commençait à faire des modifications sur leur tenue ou améliorer leurs attaques, voir en créer directement de nouvelles.

Izuku voulait d'abbord améliorer son costumes, et demanda à Tsuko de venir afin qu'il modifie au passage la taille de son bracelet, mais la petite voulu rester dans le gymnase pour voir à l'œuvre l'alter des autres élèves qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu détailler. Elle donna donc son bracelet a l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse tout de même régler ce problème et se remis à observer Kirishima s'entraîner à briser des blocs de pierre.

All Might vint le conseiller quelques minutes après. La petite observait les deux hommes avec admiration avant de demander :

\- Kirishima ! Je veux m'entraîner avec toi !

\- Hm... Sans alter ça risque d'être compliqué. Répondit celui-ci un peu amusé.

Elle gonfla les joues.

\- Pfff... Tant pis, je vais voir Todoroki, il sera peut-être plus gentil, lui !

Elle tira la langue et se dirigea vers le bicolore.

\- Hm, elle a beau être amnésique, c'est bel et bien une enfant... Rah, j'espère qu'on ne va pas apprendre que c'est une vilaine, ça me ferais de la peine qu'elle retrouve la mémoire pour nous dire ça. S'avança Kirishima.

\- Hm. J'imagine... Répondit All Might un peu évasif, lui au courant de l'article concernant Tsuko et les autres récents événements.

Tsuko se dirigea jusqu'à Shoto pour le voir s'entrainer à combiner la glace et le feu.

Elle l'avait déjà vu utiliser son alter auparavant, lorsqu'il avait aidé Katsuki à combattre l'adulte qui avait tenté de l'emmener avec elle. Elle avait aussi vu ses performances lors d'une rediffusion du championnat de Yuei, et avait eu un peu peur lorsqu'elle avait vu le feu enflammer une partie de son visage. On lui avait ensuite expliqué la particularité de son double alter.

Elle préféra rester un peu à l'écart, à droite. Elle préférait son côté gêlé, car elle trouvait que son côté gauche était... Imprévisible. Elle ne savait jamais de quel côté une flamme pouvait vaciller et ça l'effrayait un peu, bien qu'elle n'ai objectivement aucun problème avec cet alter. La glace elle, ne bougeait pas.

\- Todoroki... ? Ça te brûle pas le feu ? Et la glace, ça ne te fais rien ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Moi, ça ne me fait rien.

\- Hm...

Elle observa avec intérêt le côté enflammé du bicolore. Bien que cet élément ne soit pas son préféré, il fallait avouer que c'était reposant à observer. Elle s'assit sur le côté pour assister à son entraînement.

Elle appréciait vraiment les alters de chacun, dans cette classe. Hormis celui de Fumikage qui l'effrayait un peu, les autres avait majoritairement l'air vraiment utile. Même celui de Katsuki, qui était sûrement l'un de ses préférés, même si elle n'appréciait pas son porteur. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu à l'œuvre avec précision était celui d'Izuku, car pour une raison qu'elle ignorait il évitait de l'utiliser trop souvent.

Elle, elle ne savais pas vraiment en quoi consistait le sien. Midoriya lui avait dit un peu plus tôt que les profs et le principal pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un alter qui stoppait le vieillissement. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine ... Elle ne se sentait pas plus vieille que ce dont elle ressemblait. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose... Son bracelet était retirable. Celui avec une sécurité devait être agrandit pour pouvoir lui entouré le poignet correctement, et c'est Midoriya qui l'avait, pour l'instant. Que ce passerait-il si elle l'enlevait, et essayait de l'utiliser ?

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait le faire.

 _"Izuku m'a dit de le garder..."_ S'était-elle dit. _"Ce qui est mal, c'est de voler non...? Peut-être que mentir n'est pas si dérangeant... En plus, si j'ai réellement un autre alter, il m'aurait lui même mentit... Sinon pourquoi il voudrait absolument me mettre un autre bracelet ?"_

Au bout de quelques questions et une légère réflexion, regardant une dernière fois l'alter de chacun, elle fut décidée.

 _"Je vais l'enlever."_

Doucement, elle décrocha l'accroche de son bracelet, réussissant à l'enlever sans problème.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout les professeurs étaient occuper à conseiller les élèves...

Elle ne sentait visiblement aucune différence.

Alors ça serait réellement ça ? Un alter qui stoppe le vieillissement ?

 _C'est tout...?_

Elle soupira. Elle observa le reste du gymnase. Tout le monde utilisait son alter. Elle en avait marre... Levant la tête, elle vit même que Katsuki réussissait à l'utiliser de manière différente, concentrant ses explosions à un seul point sur sa paume.

Elle pesta. Pourquoi **lui** avait un alter si puissant ? Et elle, n'avait rien ? Rien d'autre qu'un pauvre alter stoppant le vieillissement ?

C'était injuste...

La voix de Katsuki interrompu ses pensées.

\- Attention !

En tournant sa tête, elle vit qu'un rocher récemment brisé commençait à tomber en direction d'All Might.

La petite écarquilla ses yeux bleus ciel, angoissée.

\- All Might, faite attention ! Retentit une seconde voix.

Sous la surprise, personne ne pouvait réelement faire quelque chose contre la vitesse à laquelle allait ce morceau de pierre.

Dans un geste désespéré, et aussi sous le coup de l'adrénaline, la petite tendit le bras, lâchant elle aussi une alerte à l'ancien héro qui comprit trop tard le danger.

C'est alors que la pierre commença à se dissoudre, et disparaître en plusieurs minuscules morceaux grisâtres de pierre broyée, se dispersant dans l'air alors qu'ils finissent par disparaîtrent totalement.

Plus aucune trace de ce rocher, alors que toute la classe fixait l'endroit où il venait de se volatiliser, sans réponse à leurs questions.

Il y eu un blanc dans le gymnase durant quelques secondes, alors qu'une sorte de poudre grisâtre se reformait peu à peu dans les airs, plus haut de là où le rocher eu disparu.

Du moins, AVAIT disparu. Sous les yeux choqués de tous, le rocher se re constituait doucement, et la poudre grisâtre devint un assemblement plus important jusqu'à redevenir le parfait morceau de pierre qu'il était il y a quelques minutes, recommençant à tombé, mais de plus haut. Comme si il avait disparu pour reprendre sa chute initiale d'il y a peine quelques secondes.

Il avait été à affecté par l'alter de la petite fille qui elle, n'était pas au courant de ses propres capacités. Comme tout le monde, elle était encore choquée de ce qui venait de se passer alors que le rocher, malgré son retard, se rapprochait de sa victime, qui eu donc le temps de se reculer suffisement.

Néanmoins, dans l'idée de limiter les dégâts, surement, Izuku entra de nouveau dans les locaux et donna un coup de pied renforcé par le One for All en plein dedans.

Le rocher se brisa, cette fois définitivement. Une fois que Izuku fut retombé au sol, il eu de nouveau un blanc dans le gymnase.

\- Hey, c'était quoi ...ça...? Demanda Denki.

Personne n'avait d'explication. Aucun élève de la classe, et aucun prof n'avait un alter capable de reculer ou modifier un objet par rapport au temps. Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers la seule personne restante, dont l'alter était inconnu par tous, pouvant potentiellement acquérir ce genre de capacité.

Todoroki Shoto, sûrement l'un des élève les plus observateur de cette classe, remarqua en premier l'absence du bracelet que la petite gardait depuis le début. Tout le monde savait qu'elle devait le garder, et qu'en aucun cas elle n'avait le droit de le retirer.

Aisawa fut le deuxième à remarqué cette incohérence, puis ce fut au tour d'All Might, puis de Izuku, qui lui, avait simplement vu le rocher se reformer mais avait rapidement comprit la situation. Il s'approcha donc de Tsuko d'un œil visiblement sérieux et prit le poignet de Tsuko avant de lui attaché fermement le bracelet avec une sécurité maintenant à la bonne taille pour éviter tout potentiel problème.

\- Tsuko, tu m'as mentis..

Elle prit quand à elle un air tout aussi sérieux.

\- Toi aussi.

Les deux interlocuteurs se fixaient, étant aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre à avoir raison.

Un troisième silence emplis le gymnase. Aisawa soupira et ordonna assez froidement aux élèves de reprendre l'entraînement alors qu'il se dirigea vers la petite, All Might les rejoignant.

\- All Might, accompagnez ces deux là chez le directeur, s'il vous plais.

\- Hm.

Les deux jeunes furent emmenés, chacun étant assez déterminé à avoir raison et à atteindre un but. La petite voulait pouvoir utiliser son alter, qu'on cesse de la surveiller pour tout et pour rien. Midoriya lui, qu'elle cesse de leur désobéir, de leur mentir.

Leur but étaient opposés.

* * *

Hey ! On se retrouve sur un chapitre où l'on a moins de psychologie. Enfin, mes vacances sont dans a peu près 3 semaines alors j'aurais le temps de m'avancer sur les chapitres je pense !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Barukku Iris :** Mouahaha, surtout que je ne reparlerais pas de l'affinité entre Tsuko et Katsuki avant le chapitre 8, je pense. Ce nouveau perso aussi on en parlera plus tard, à pluche !

 **Laura Ackerman:** De la défense ? Moi je trouve ca un peu extrême, mais bon xD Hm, patience, on ne reparlera pas de ce nouveau personnage tout de suite. Et non, c'est bel et bien un OC, pas un personnage de MHA.

D'ailleurs ! Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de OC dans une fanfiction, car personnellement je me perd dans les prénoms, mais ca sera surement le seul "important" avec Tsuko qu'il y aura alors pas de panique là dessus chers lecteurs !


	7. Chapter 7

_Les deux jeunes furent emmenés, chacun étant assez déterminés à avoir raison et à atteindre un but. La petite voulait pouvoir utiliser son alter, qu'on cesse de la surveiller pour tout et pour rien. Midoriya lui, voulais qu'elle cesse de leur désobéir, de leur mentir._

 _Leur but étaient opposés._

Sur le chemin, All Might adressa un regard au jeune garçon. Izuku semblait toujours aussi déterminé. Son mentor se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Midoriya, je suis plutôt content que tu prenne ton rôle de tuteur à cœur, mais cela ne doit pas prendre le dessus sur tes études. Reste vigilent, mais il ne faut pas cela prenne trop de place.

\- Bien sûr monsieur All Might, ne vous en faite pas pour ça.

Une quatrième personne s'approcha du petit groupe.

\- Hm. Re bonjour, Midoriya, bonjour professeur.

\- Oh, re bonjour, Shinsô. Tu venais pour … hm…

Izuku ne tenait pas à rappeler qu'il venait vérifier l'honnêteté de Tsuko, devant la petite elle même, à l'arrière, toute silencieuse. Hitoshi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le groupe se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du directeur. All Might lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé en détail. La fillette baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'il engageait le sujet de sa désobéissance. Nezu, un peu pressé, leur demanda de s'assoir avant d'engager la discussion.

\- Tsuko ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as enlevé ton bracelet pour commencer ? Et Midoriya, pourquoi tu n'étais pas près d'elle, à ce moment là, pour l'en empêcher ? Commença le principal.

\- Je voulais utiliser mon alter… Dit-elle simplement.

\- J'étais parti faire des modifications sur mon costume de héro, comme c'était l'un des sujets du cours…

Une seule personne avait une bonne excuse, pour le moment. La petite créature se tourna vers la fillette, seule ayant donné une réponse invalable. Celle-ci baissa la tête. Il était vraie qu'elle avait désobéit. Mais qu'auriez vous fait à sa place ?

Voir toutes ces personnes utiliser leur alter, s'entrainer, alors que vous, vous étiez condamnés à les observer, sans avoir même le droit d'une seule utilisation du votre. Pourquoi eux pouvaient-ils s'entrainer, mais pas elle ?

Bien sûr, elle était en tord. Et en tant qu'enfant qui plus est, elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais les adultes pouvaient bien lui accorder cet avis sur la question. C'est avec cette dernière pensées qu'elle engagea quant à elle un autre point.

\- Izuku m'a menti ! Pourquoi je suis la seule à être grondé ?

All Might et son apprenti ne comprirent pas dans l'immédiat. Elle continua donc.

\- Il m'a dis que mon alter était un alter qui stoppait le vieillissement. C'était faux !

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que tous ce concentrèrent sur ce point. Effectivement, cet alter n'était pas un alter stoppant le vieillissement. Mais un alter qui se portait autour du temps. Seul Hitoshi l'ignorait jusqu'à présent, All Might ayant été averti peu de temps après l'incident dont avait été victime Izuku sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Mais quel était vraiment son alter ? Des questions se posaient : Pourquoi cette fois ci, la pierre c'était-elle décomposée et non remonté le temps comme l'avait senti Izuku ? Pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait été affecté, comme la première fois ?

C'est alors qu'au fil de leurs interrogations, une autre question s'imposa.

 _"Pourquoi cette fois ci, l'amnésie n'avait-elle pas eu lieu ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'en souvenaient ?"_

\- C'était faux. Ton alter n'est pas un alter qui annule le vieillissement. On a voulu te donner cette idée car il modifie et impact trop de choses, Tsuko. Tu vas donc garder ton bracelet, car tu ne peux pas entrainer cet alter. Annonça Nezu, de manière direct.

Il préférait à présent lui dire la vérité. Eux mêmes voulaient l'éduquer comme ils pouvaient, et ils lui mentaient. La petite écarquilla les yeux en comprenant cette triste vérité.

Son alter était **incontrôlable.**

Son cœur se serra. Bien que les adultes lui avaient menti, elle avait tord dans l'histoire. Et cette histoire justement, avait fait monté à la surface de nombreuses questions. Elle aussi, se posait trop de questions à elle même.

\- Shinsô, s'il te plais.

L'élève de filière général, ayant compris à peu près le tout de l'histoire, devait à présent interroger la petite avec son alter.

On ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Du point de vue des adultes, elle avait retiré son bracelet, désobéit, même si ce n'était pas dans un but néfaste. Elle avait peut-être même fait potentiellement alliance avec un vilain la nuit dernière. Nul doute que tout ca devait être remit au clair.

L'adolescent s'avança et posa une simple question à Tsuko, dont elle même ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait faiblement lâcher un "Hm" , peut-être sans même écouter vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Sans plus tarder, le jeune homme activa son alter.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la petite était dans son lit. Elle se souvenait vaguement des événements d'un peu plus tôt. Un peu plus tôt… De ce matin ? D'hier ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Visiblement, l'adolescent l'avait endormit après avoir eu les informations que lui et les personnes présences dans le bureau désiraient, surement pour ne pas l'affoler, ou peut-être juste pour qu'elle ne participe pas au cours pour le reste de la journée, par punition.

Elle reconnaissait sa chambre d'internat en se levant. Elle n'avait pas sentit qu'on l'avait transporté jusqu'ici. A cause de l'alter de ce garçon aux cheveux violets peut-être ? D'ailleurs, elle avait enfin compris la contrainte de son alter. Désormais, elle ne répondrait plus à ses questions : elle avait remarqué qu'il fallait lui donner une réponse avant toute action sur la fillette.

 _"Pffff, plus jamais je lui répondrait quand il paraîtra suspect…"_

Elle se leva de son lit, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Visiblement, on lui avait fait oublié. Mais si elle était toujours dans cette chambre cela devait être plutôt positif.

Elle ne se souvenait pas des questions qu'on lui avait posé, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avant.

Son alter était _incontrôlable._

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, bien que ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été prononcés.

 _Incontrôlable._

C'était ça la vérité ? Elle ne pourrait jamais utiliser son alter ?

Cette sensation dans sa poitrine revint rapidement, étant parti lorsqu'elle s'était faite contrôler par Hitoshi. C'était comme un immense poids, qu'elle devait porter alors que sa gorge se serrait doucement, suivit de son cœur.

Elle ne voulait plus revenir dans les cours de la filière héroïque. Il voulait la punir comme ça ? Tant mieux. Elle voyait tout ses élèves s'entrainer, se servir ou tout simplement vivre avec leur alter. Et elle, elle ne pourrait jamais utiliser le sien. Personne ne comprenait ici. Elle eut même un peu de mauvaises pensées envers Izuku qui refusait d'utiliser le sien ou de lui montrer hors des combats.

 _"Lui, comme tout le monde, ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait, de savoir que jamais, jamais je ne vais pouvoir utiliser le mien un jour !_ "

En pensant à tout ça, elle se disait finalement qu'elle était une "sans-alter" , en quelque sorte.

Elle repensait à certaines choses. Par exemple, cet article, découvert d'il y a huit ans… Cela signifie qu'elle même avait utilisé son alter pour venir jusqu'à cette époque ? Et dans ce cas… Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement y repartir, afin de ne plus y voir ces gens qui ne la comprenait pas ?

Et ses parents ? Étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Et eux, étaient-ils amnésiques, l'ayant oublié ?

Et ce garçon ? Qui était-il ? Peut-être pouvait-il l'éclairer.

Toutes ces questions sans réponse, elles avaient de quoi l'embrouiller dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, tout lui mettait beaucoup trop de pression. La vérité sur son alter, sa condamnation à ne jamais pouvoir l'utiliser, le fait que tout le monde devaient encore douter d'elle sur ce qu'il s'était passer pendant la nuit et pendant l'entrainement, les adultes lui mettant toujours plus la pression sur sa désobéissance…

Ses parents l'aurait traité comme cela ? Ce garçon, était-il un proche ? Un ami ? Un grand frère ? Était-il fiable ?

Est-ce que n'importe qui pouvait être fiable dans ce lycée ? N'importe qui pourrait au moins la traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, ou simplement la traiter autrement que "la gamine qui a débarqué, étant peut-être une vilaine donc faut pas trop l'approcher" ? Car il y avait bel et bien une personne derrière tout ça.

Ne pouvait-on pas la considérer comme une amie... ?

C'est cette dernière pensée qui fit sangloter une première fois l' **enfant** , cachée derrière cette image de "la fille potentiellement vilaine".

Puis une seconde fois. Ces sanglots semblaient résonner comme de doux et cruels murmures, tant ils étaient silencieux. Pourtant, ils semblaient suffisamment audibles pour que la personne de la chambre d'à côté les entendent.

Izuku entra donc dans la pièce, un peu paniqué de la voir pleurer.

\- E-eh ! Calme toi… Commença-t-il faiblement.

De un, il savait très bien la raison de ses pleurs, comme il savait pratiquement tout d'elle depuis son arrivée. De deux, son alter, resterait son alter, et ça, rien ne pouvait le changer. De trois, bien qu'il savait très bien ce qu'était ce sentiment d'infériorité, concernant son alter, il ne savait pas DU TOUT comment il pouvait rassurer une enfant qui pleurait, de plus si cette enfant se révélait être une fille. Il prit donc son téléphone et envoya discrètement un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Ochako entra dans la pièce… Ainsi que Kirishima, Denki, et Mineta.

\- Euh... Uraraka, tu ne devais pas venir seule...? Demanda discrètement Izuku à la brune.

Les trois autres garcons répondirent à sa place alors que Ochako vint faire un câlin à la petite.

\- T'es pas doué mon pote... Commença le roux, suivit des deux autres qui hochèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait vous ? Continua Midoriya, un peu gêné de son manque de débrouille pour une fois...

\- La rassurer peut-être ! Intervint Ochako en gonflant un peu les joues. Vous les garçons, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués...!

Elle reprit un air moins boudeur et un ton moins agacé avant de se retourner vers la petite qui répondait doucement au câlin.

\- Aller ma petite Tsuko, tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- T'exagère quand même, je suis sûr qu'on serait capables de réconforter une enfant... Continu Denki.

\- Absolument pas ! Et puis pourquoi vous êtes venus d'abord ?

Une petite voix brisée se fit entendre, coupant leur discussion.

\- Je peux pas utiliser mon alter… Se plaint doucement la petite aux cheveux bleus.

\- Oh… Comment ça…? S'avança le rouquin, n'ayant pas tout suivit.

\- Ben… Je peux pas l'utiliser, je ne le contrôle pas et je peux être amnésique si j'essaye… Et… Et puis je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce que j'ai fais avant d'être ici, et… et le garçon de la nuit dernière, je le connais pas, je le jure ! Il voulait que je viennes mais je lui ai dis non… Et… Et je suis désolée d'avoir désobéis mais je voulais en savoir plus sur moi… Je… Je me souviens même plus de mes parents… Je… Je veux voir mes parents… Pleurait-elle doucement.

Midoriya, se son côté, savait qu'il était difficile pour une enfant de ne pas être proche de ses parents. Alors à son âge, il était évident qu'elle en avait encore besoin, et tout ce stress, ces interdictions, leur manque de confiance envers elle. Tout ça c'était pas bon.

Il se sentait coupable, mais pas plus que Ochako, elle, sachant également ce genre de chose, et étant compréhensive. Elle avait vécu tellement de problème, en l'absence de ses parents, personnes dont elle avait besoin, n'étant qu'une enfants de son âge.

Kirishima comprit aussi mais paniqua légèrement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'avança rapidement, une mine embêté au visage.

\- Pour tes parents, nous, on ne peut pas faire grand chose… Mais …

Il baissa la tête, semblant un peu mal avant de s'incliner vivement, fermant les yeux comme si il craignait sa réponse.

\- Excuse moi ! Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance…

Tsuko écarquilla un instant ses yeux bleus, qui brillaient toujours d'une profonde lueur d'espoir.

\- Tu… Tu me crois ?

\- O-Ouais... On nou-

La brune, prise d'émotions serra un peu plus fort la petite, coupant le rouquin dans son explication.

\- Oui, excuse moi, moi aussi. On nous a tout expliqué, Tsuko…

Midoriya hocha doucement la tête.

\- Avec le proviseur, et Shinsô, on a pu clarifier ton innocence. Tu n'es pas mal intentionnée...

Elle lâcha un petit sursaut.

\- Mais... pourquoi vous m'avez mise dans ma chambre ? Vous... je pensais que vous m'aviez punis d'aller aux autres cours et que vous m'aviez mise ici...

\- Hein ? Bien sur qur non...! Répondit un peu gêné Midoriya. En faite, on a fait en sorte que les questions soit... claires. On t'a demandé beaucoup de choses, et... ça a duré longtemps.

\- Un bon gros interrogatoire quoi ! Intervint Denki, pas du tout dans la finesse.

\- De toute façon, on avait des cours scolaires l'après midi... Ajouta la brune.

\- Et puis, tu avais l'air fatiguée. Alors on t'a mise ici. Compléta finalement Izuku.

Elle baissa la tête. Ils voulaient réellement s'excuser ? S'excuser de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ?

 _"C'est déjà oublié.."_

Izuku avait envoyé un message sur une discussion de classe sur un réseau ou ils avaient ajouté le compte de tout le monde, lorsque Tsuko avait commencé à pleurer. Les conséquences s'en firent ressentir quand Shoto et Momo entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, puis Tsuyu, Jiro, puis peu à peu, le reste de la classe

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tsuko ? Commença Mina, voyant que celle ci avait pleuré.

La petite, toujours dans les bras de Uraraka, ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi toute la classe s'était regroupé ici.

Le petit groupe expliquèrent donc le mal être de la petite, concernant son amnésie, sa peine le manque de ses parents, et évidemment, son alter.

\- Oh, je comprends… Mais tu sais, certains de nos alters à nous aussi sont contraignants.

\- Ouais ! T'as vu le mien ? Commenta Denki en se grattant un peu derrière la nuque. Je deviens idiot quand je l'utilise trop.

\- Même quand tu l'utilise pas parfois… Le taquina Mina.

\- Eh, c'est méchant ça ! Bouda l'électrique en gonflant les joues.

\- Moi avec le mien, je ne suis pas très endurant… Ajouta Kirishima.

La déléguée s'exprima à son tour.

\- Le mien me prend beaucoup d'énergie.

Certains élèves annoncèrent leur faiblesse. Un certain bicolore se taisait, mais comprenait plus que personne le mal être qu'un alter pouvait faire ressentir à son porteur. Izuku de son côté rappela qu'au début, son alter le blessait et qu'il devait désormais faire attention à ses bras.

Plus la fillette aux cheveux bleus écoutait chacun, plus elle remarquait quelque chose. Le fait que chaque alter ait un désavantage, certes, mais aussi que chaque élève se comportait de façon un peu plus… Distante que d'habitude. C'est alors que le délégué prit la parole avant de s'incliner soudainement.

\- Nous sommes désolée de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance. Je m'excuse au nom de toute la classe.

Les adolescents présents laissèrent leurs regrets s'exprimer sur leur visage. Tous ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. C'est alors que Tsuko descendit doucement des bras de Ochako, sans un mot avant de venir faire un câlin au délégué.

\- Pas grave, et pour moi, désolé d'avoir désobéis, je recommencerais plus… Ce… c'est un câlin pour toute la classe…

Un soupir de soulagement général avec de petits gloussements attendris se firent entendre. Izuku lui même fut soulagé d'avoir pu arranger toute cette histoire, tout le monde allait pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec Tsuko.

Enfin.

Il restait le cas : Katsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

_Un soupir de soulagement général avec de petits gloussements attendris se firent entendre. Izuku lui même fut soulagé d'avoir pu arranger toute cette histoire, tout le monde allait pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec Tsuko._

 _Enfin._

 _Il restait le cas : Katsuki._

L'examen c'était bien passé. Du moins, majoritairement. En effet, Katsuki Bakugo et Shoto Todoroki n'avait pas reçu leur permis provisoire de "demi-héro", comme on pouvait considérer à présent leur camarades, principalement à cause de leur comportement.

Tsuko n'avait cessé d'embêter Aisawa avec Emi Fukukado, aussi connue sous le nom de "L'héroïne au sourire rayonnant". Elle l'avait vu demander Aisawa en mariage et l'avait trouvé amusante, alors elles avaient fait connaissance pendant que les élèves passaient l'examen.

Elle avait observé tout le monde aussi, autant les élèves de Yuei que les élèves des autres lycées.

D'ailleurs, elle les trouvait amusant, mais elle avait aussi vu une nouvelle fois le mauvais caractère de Katsuki. Elle avait beau essayer, lui, elle n'arrivait pas à le pardonner… Il n'avait même pas écouter les professeurs lorsqu'ils ont annoncer son innocence, apparemment, et avait filé dehors pour se défouler sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un probablement.

Mais elle aimerait vraiment qu'il ne se mette pas en colère comme ça tout le temps.

 _"Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si méchant ! Il devait être comme ça parce qu'il se méfiait, c'est tout."_ S'était-elle dit.

Plus elle essayait de se faire à l'idée que Katsuki était seulement un peu sur les nerfs, et qu'il pouvait être comme tout le monde, plus une idée lui trottait dans la tête.

 _"Et si j'allais le voir dans sa chambre ?"_

Suivant son idée, elle monta à l'étage de l'internat. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la nuit de l'incident, et elle ne lui avait pas parlé beaucoup non plus de base. Alors elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder sans l'énerver.

Elle décida d'y aller après manger. Elle sortit de table lorsqu'elle vit que l'explosif l'avait fait. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de monter. Elle forma un poing dans sa main qu'elle approcha doucement de la porte pour toquer. Mais juste avant ça, une main qui agrippa son poignet l'arrêta.

\- Mauvaise idée. Intervint Kirishima, un air un peu embêté au visage. Moi, il m'a envoyé bouler depuis la sortie de l'examens.

Tsuko baissa doucement la tête. Elle avait conscience du lien qu'avait Katsuki et Kirishima, c'était presque le seul qui ne se faisait pas remballer tout le temps lorsque Katsuki combattait. Alors elle était un peu déçue.

\- Je voulais vraiment aller le voir…

\- Désolé, ça sera pour plus tard. T'as cas venir avec moi et Denki ! On voulait organiser un concours de bras de fer dans le salon.

\- Oh ? D'accord !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite se retrouvait devant la table de bras de fer, Kirishima et Sato luttant contre la force de l'autre.

Kirishima finit par s'en sortir sous les applaudissements des autres.

Plus tard, Aisawa s'approcha et prévint à tous qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Ochako accompagna donc Tsuko, comme chaque soir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle regardait une nouvelle fois la porte de la chambre de Katsuki en passant devant. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Aller, au dodo. Finit Ochako.

Tout le monde alla finalement dormir.

Tsuko avait remarqué que souvent, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, mais pouvait s'endormir à n'importe quel moment dans la journée. Il était vrai que pour diverses raisons, elle pouvait dormir pendant la journée depuis qu'elle était arrivée, alors forcement, son corps avait du commencer à d'habituer à un rythme irrégulier.

Cependant, elle réussit à s'endormir après une petite demi-heure.

* * *

\- Tsuko, réveille toi.

\- Hmmmm… Izukuuuu… ? Pas envie...

\- Hem… Non pas exactement Izuku.

\- Hein ?

Elle ouvrit un œil avant de voir ces deux yeux jaunes la fixer. Elle allait crier de surprise et de peur mais le jeune homme lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Elle se débâtit longuement avant de capitulé face à la force de l'inconnu.

\- C'est bon, je vais rien te faire. Tu cris pas si j'enlève ma main ?

La première idée qui vint à la petite fille, c'était de dire que non, elle ne crierait pas, et crier. Mais la curiosité s'empara d'elle, et puis...

 _"Izuku m'a dit que c'était pas bien de mentir."_

Alors elle hocha positivement la tête alors qu'il lui enleva sa main de devant sa bouge avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon, je vais répondre à tes questions, je me suis mal fais comprendre la dernière fois.

\- J'ai pas envie, à cause de toi on m'a soupçonné pendant des jours ! Répondit-elle à voix haute, avec un peu de colère.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort… !

Il tourna la tête vers la porte, ayant un mauvais souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Ses yeux se plissèrent de méfiance. La lune se reflétait dans ses deux iris jaunes alors que son regard se tourna vers le lit de la petite. Il y mit deux coussins sous la couette pour imiter une silhouette endormie.

En le regardant faire, la petite remarqua quelque chose : de très légers grondements lointains pouvaient se faire entendre, inaudibles si l'on dormait.

Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait être, mais n'y pensa plus lorsque l'inconnu se tourna vers elle une fois qu'il eu finit de placer les coussins.

\- On va sortir.

Ah non, il ne va pas remettre ça !

\- Non, je veux rester ici !

\- Calme toi, je veux seulement discuter. Je te promets que je te ramène ici, et puis je doit te montrer quelque chose.

Elle hésita une nouvelle fois. Après tout, si elle allait revenir…

Et puis, depuis la dernière fois, elle avait apprit beaucoup de chose sur elle, et souhaitait en apprendre toujours plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être une étrangère pour elle même…

\- D'accord.

Il eu un sourire satisfait, mais pas pour autant méchant ou manipulateur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre alors qu'un corbeau d'un noir d'encre s'approchât jusqu'à se poser sur son avant bras.

\- Oh, il est mignon ! S'approcha la petite.

\- Hm, on en parlera plus tard…

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'oiseau, fermant les rideaux pour qu'on y vois pas la fenêtre ouverte, mais que le son de dehors se face entendre.

\- Sur leur terrain d'entrainement de toute à l'heure.

Soudain, le corbeau coassa assez fortement, s'envolant de la branche pour faire penser à une fuite naturel de l'animal. Ainsi, ceux qui se réveilleraient potentiellement à cause de lui ne suspecteraient rien d'autre, qu'un corbeau qui viens de s'envoler à cause d'un chat ou autre.

Soudain, dans la chambre de la petite, un flash apparu moins d'une demi seconde, caché par les rideaux, vue de l'extérieur.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle se retrouvait soudainement dehors, dans le froid, sur le terrain d'entrainement de la seconde A.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?! Comment tu as fais ?

\- C'est mon alter. Le bruit alimente mes capacités et selon la puissance du son ou mon énergie, je peux aller plus ou moins loin. En contrepartie, ça fait un flash absolument pas discret quand j'arrive où je souhaite.

Les bruits étaient de plus audibles, par ici. On aurait dit…

Des explosions.

Même si elles ne semblaient pas très loin, ce n'était pas non plus juste à côté, où ils avaient atterrit. Ils pouvaient toujours s'entendre parler, et parler sans se faire entendre. Parfait.

\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, laisse moi me présenter. Je suis un ami de tes parents, je m'appelle Iruto.

\- Mes… Mes parents ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec espoir.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ?! Je veux les voir !

\- Hem… Non, moi je ne sais pas ou ils sont. Je ne sais même pas si ils sont encore en vie, à vrai dire.

Elle reprit un air un peu plus triste. Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle à ce niveau là.

Par contre, elle savait au moins qui il était maintenant. Un ami de ses parents.

\- Et toi, tu es amnésique. C'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, retrouvant un sourire : Quelqu'un qui la connaissait était devant elle. Elle allait pouvoir lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout ce temps !

\- Oui ! Dis moi, j'ai des frère et sœur ? Des amis ? Si je suis amnésique, mes parents le sont aussi ? Ils se souvienne de moi…? Est-ce que je m'entendais bien avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait le week-end ? Et toi, tu es un ami proche ? Tu me voyais souvent ? Est-ce que je savais utilisé mon alter ? Est-ce que c'est bel et bien comme ca que je suis arrivé dans le self, il y a quelques semaines ? Pourquoi je suis amnésique ? Pourquoi je suis parti…? Et pourquoi toi tu n'es pas amnésique ?

\- Oulah, calme toi. Déjà, tu est fille unique. Tu avais quelques amis à l'école, mais tu ne les voyais pas souvent à part ça. Tu t'entendais bien avec tes parents, mais je ne sais pas si ils sont amnésique. Mais bon, je ne pense pas, vu que la presse s'es souvenu de toi pour publier cet article… Le week-end vous restiez chez vous en général, à jouer dans le jardin. Et c'est dans ces moments là que je venaient vous rendre visite en général, toute les deux ou trois semaine, environ.

Les yeux de la petite s'illuminaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin des réponses ! Surtout, d'une personne visiblement proche d'elle et de sa famille.

\- Pour ton alter, c'est plus compliqué. Ajouta-t-il avec une mine un peu plus sombre.

\- Hein ? Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir !

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Avant de commencer, faut savoir que c'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Et maintenant tu me verra plus comme avant, comme t'es rester trainer avec ces héros. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Ils m'ont accueillis avec eux, je peux manger et dormir la bas, j'ai juste à les aider parfois mais ils sont gen-

\- Tu es une vilaine.

...

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un choc.

Tsuko sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Sa gorge eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

Un silence entre les deux personnes s'installa, même si les explosions continuaient à gronder à environ un ou deux kilomètres. Le vent souffla une faible bourrasque, faisant remuer les cheveux noirs d'Iruto. Il l'a regardait avec une regard assez froid, lui forçant cette triste vérité.

Les émotions étaient multiples. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de la joie qu'elle avait ressentit en trouvant enfin des réponses, qu'on lui annonçait une des pires choses qui pouvait être révélé.

\- Ton alter, tu le contrôlais à peine, mais ça suffisait pour faire ce que je te demandais. C'est moi qui t'ai embarqué là dedans. Tes capacités se sont révélées tard, vers six ou sept ans. Je t'ai repéré à ce moment là. J'avais dix-huit ans. J'étais nul en cours, j'aimais pas les profs ni le genre de lèche-bottes que t'a pu rencontrer à Yuei. Alors je me suis barré pour vivre comme je voulais. Sauf qu'un jour tu m'as repéré en train de commettre un vol, alors j'ai du t'expliquer. Tu m'as demandé de t'emmener avec moi, parce que tu n'aimais pas non plus la vie que tu menais. Faut croire que je me suis reconnu... Tu étais jeune, j'étais con, alors j'ai accepté. Je t'ai enlevé à tes parents et tu as commencé à développé ton alter comme ça.

Il baissa la tête avec un air de regret.

\- Après tout, j'ai pourris ton futur. Si tu sors de l'enceinte de ce lycée et qu'on te reconnait, même si c'est peu probable, tu es morte. C'est à partir de là que t'a été portée disparue. Du coup les forces de l'ordres m'ont emmerdé et on a du trouvé un endroit. On s'est dit que utiliser ton alter serait une solutions. Je pensais à un ou deux ans de disparition. Mais tu contrôlais pas assez ton alter, résultat on à finit huit ans dans le futur. Mais je voulais pas qu'on réapparaisse au même endroit où on a commit notre délit, donc j'ai combiné mon alter au tiens pour qu'on atterrisse ailleurs. Résultat, dans un lycée. J'ai mal calculé mon coup… Je voulais nous faire disparaitre dans la seconde mais j'avais plus assez d'énergie pour nous deux, alors tu as finit seule là bas, je suis désolé. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu un flash, lorsque tu es apparue. C'était la caractéristique de mon alter ça, pas du tiens. Enfin, je vois que tu t'es débrouillé comme une chef...

Il prononçait ses mots, tristement. Il avait l'air d'être triste et de regretter ses actes, au fur et à mesure qu'il parait.

\- Pour ton alter, je pense que ça à été beaucoup de m'entrainer dans le futur, alors tu as du perdre la mémoire, surement la contre partie de ton alter… Et pour le fait que mon corps à été modifie et pas le tient, ça doit être un manque de contrôle de ta part, j'imagine.

Sur le moment, la petite se foutait bien de pourquoi son corps n'avait pas changé, alors que ça avait été le cas pour Iruto.

\- Pourquoi…? Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça…?! Lâcha-t-elle avec colère dans la voix.

\- En premier lieu parce que je suis … Enfin j'étais un ado con. Y a pas trente-six mille justifications à tout ce que j'ai fais… Du moins, pour ce qui était de te faire participer à tout ça. Si c'est concernant le fait que je soit devenu vilain, c'est tout simplement parce que j'aime pas la société. Ou faut travailler énormément pour recevoir presque rien en échange. C'était plus rentable, d'être vilain. Je suis malhonnête, que veut-tu. Et je ne changerais pas. Si ça peu te rassurer, nous ne tuions personne.

\- … Ce n'est pas vrai… ! Si on travaille, on reçoit ce qu'il fait proportionnellement… C'est ce que m'a dit Izuku !

\- Izuku ? Le garçon aux cheveux verts ? Hm. Viens avec moi. Il commença à marcher, les mains dans les poches alors que le corbeau vint se poser sur son épaule.

Le bruit des explosions se faisait de plus en plus fort. Plus puissant. Tsuko pouvait même sentir sous ses pieds les vibrations des chocs dans le sol.

Ils montèrent jusqu'en haut d'un toit grâce aux prises faciles que donnait la reproduction d'une ville, sur ce terrain d'entrainement.

Iruto arriva jusqu'au bord d'un toit fixant un point d'en haut. Les explosions, le bruits des chocs, et tout le reste étaient proches.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête en bas. Tsuko baissa donc le regard avant de voir une des choses les plus choquantes qu'elle n'ai jamais vu depuis sont arrivée.

Izuku et Katsuki se battaient.

* * *

 **Non, me tuez pas s'il te plait, je sais que cette fin est cruelle mais retenez vous xD**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**


End file.
